


Дживс и небольшое недоразумение

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс долго скрывал своё прошлое, но тайное становится явным. А ещё у Дживса появился враг





	Дживс и небольшое недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрацию!

Однажды я уже позволил себе вольность излить на бумаге один из многочисленных эпизодов, произошедших за время службы у мистера Вустера. Тогда ему пришла в голову мысль снять загородный дом и поселиться на лоне природы в компании старшей сестры и трёх её дочерей. Сестра и племянницы мистера Вустера не вписывались в мои планы, поэтому я предпринял упреждающие меры ― слегка, надо признать, травмирующие для моего нанимателя.

С тех пор, если я и брался за перо, то только чтобы внести очередное дополнение в книгу клуба «Ганимед». Однако события, которые я собираюсь изложить, так драматично нарушили привычный ход нашей с мистером Вустером жизни, что мне требуется записать их хотя бы для того, чтобы осмыслить. 

Мистер Вустер гостил в имении Тотли-Тауэрс по приглашению племянницы владельца, мисс Стефани Бинг. Мисс Бинг с помощью моего хозяина надеялась убедить своего дядю сэра Уоткина Бассета в преимуществах её брака с мистером Гарольдом Пинкером. К моменту начала повествования проблемы мисс Бинг были не без моего вмешательства разрешены, мистер Вустер пребывал в некоем подобии перемирия с судьёй Уоткином, и атмосфера в доме царила настолько благожелательная, насколько только было возможно. Остаток пребывания в Тотли-Тауэрсе я планировал наслаждаться отличной кухней, деревенским воздухом и великолепными видами, которыми славится это одно из красивейших английских поместий.

Но всё переменилось в минуту, когда дворецкий объявил вновь прибывшего гостя.

― Лорд Харлек, ― произнёс мистер Баттерфилд, и я, прислуживавший за столом, едва не пролил вино на сэра Уоткина Бассета.

Такая нервическая реакция для меня крайне нехарактерна. Я считаю первейшей обязанностью джентльмена в услужении держать себя в руках, что бы ни происходило. Но обстоятельства нашего с лордом Харлеком знакомства, особенно в свете недавнего события, о котором написали в прессе, выбили меня, что называется, из колеи. Я постарался как можно незаметнее покинуть столовую, однако лорд Харлек проявил наблюдательность. Его квадратное лицо побагровело, глаза выпучились, губы раздвинулись, а нижняя челюсть принялась двигаться из стороны в сторону, выдавая сильное волнение. Я счёл за лучшее ретироваться.

Следующее свидание с лордом произошло раньше, чем хотелось бы. Он вломился в спальню мистера Вустера, когда я наводил там порядок, и с присущей его натуре горячностью отдался приступу красноречия. Я терпеливо ждал, пока лорд Харлек выговорится. Внешне я был абсолютно спокоен, чего нельзя было сказать о внутреннем состоянии. Меня радовало только одно ― что по счастливой случайности мистер Вустер решил прогуляться по парку и, таким образом, не стал свидетелем неприятной сцены. Однако после слов: «Гнусный порочный мерзавец, ты заплатишь за всё!» дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел мой хозяин. По тому, как сбился на сторону его галстук, я заключил худшее: по крайней мере, часть монолога лорда мистер Вустер услышал.

― Что здесь происходит?! ― воскликнул он, гневно глядя на моего хулителя.

Признаться честно, я был немало удивлён, поскольку привык считать, что отвага не входит в перечень достоинств мистера Вустера. Тем более что лорд Харлек, крепкий и грузный мужчина моего роста, был способен повергнуть в трепет и более сильного духом. Особенно когда он, как в эту минуту, брызгал слюной и молотил по воздуху кулаками.

― Подите прочь, молодой человек! ― прорычал лорд.

Мистер Вустер побледнел, и мне сделалось его жаль. В комнате становилось небезопасно; пожалуй, действительно ему следовало бы уйти. Но он, напротив, храбро шагнул вперёд.

― Почему вы кричите на моего камердинера?

Я заметил, что руки его дрожат.

― Прошу вас, сэр, ― вмешался я, ― не волнуйтесь. Я улажу это небольшое недоразумение.

― Нет, Дживс, я сам, ― он повернулся к лорду Харлеку. ― Будьте добры покинуть мою спальню.

Лорд Харлек сверкнул глазами и, не сказав ни слова, вышел. Я проворно запер дверь, мистер Вустер обессиленно рухнул в кресло, и я поспешил приготовить его любимый укрепляющий коктейль.

― Что, чёрт побери, это было, Дживс? ― слабо пробормотал мистер Вустер, вцепляясь всё ещё подрагивающими пальцами в бокал.

― Прошу вас, не обращайте внимания, сэр. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы лорд Харлек вас больше не побеспокоил.

Но мистер Вустер, как порой с ним бывает, заупрямился. Покачав головой, он озабоченно проговорил:

― Что этому крикливому типу от тебя было нужно?

Я с трудом подавил вздох. Какое неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Я так рассчитывал, что прошлое останется в прошлом…

― Послушай, Дживс, ― сказал хозяин встревоженно, ― этот чокнутый старикашка тебе угрожал. Клянусь честью Вустеров, я просто обязан выяснить, в чём дело! Это мой феодальный долг! Если не расколешься ты, я пойду к нему!

Одной из добродетелей мистера Вустера является следование кодексу preux chevalier. [1] Но сейчас его простодушное благородство рождало у меня не обычную смесь снисходительности, симпатии и почти родительской гордости, а самое натуральное беспримесное отчаяние. Он не оставлял мне выбора.

― Что вы успели услышать, сэр? ― поинтересовался я осторожно.

Он покраснел. Это был нехороший знак.

Мистер Вустер неловко вертел в пальцах бокал, а я изо всех сил надеялся, что неловкость так и не позволит ему заговорить. Но нет.

― Мне показалось…

Бокал, по счастью, уже пустой, выскользнул из пальцев. Я успел его подхватить.

― …Мне показалось… ― снова начал мистер Вустер.

― Ещё виски с содовой, сэр? ― воспользовался я затянувшейся паузой.

Он с благодарностью кивнул. Я нарочно неторопливо принялся смешивать коктейль, втайне желая, чтобы томительное молчание прервалось не окончанием повисшей как дамоклов меч фразы, а стуком в дверь. Ведь мистер Вустер мог понадобиться мисс Бинг или мистеру Пинкеру. Или от подруги, где она гостила, могла внезапно возвратиться дочь хозяина дома, Маделин Бассет. Пока тянулась пауза, я успел придумать, как можно снова рассорить сэра Уоткина с мистером Пинкером, чтобы живая фантазия мисс Бинг обрушилась на мистера Вустера, не оставляя тому времени на всё прочее.

― …Мне показалось, ― в третий раз начал мистер Вустер, краснея и отводя взгляд, ― что этот ненормальный кретин винил тебя в чьём-то там развращении и смерти.

Ох. Я залпом выпил предназначавшийся хозяину виски.

― Простите, сэр, ― извинившись, я тут же взял чистый бокал, смешал коктейль и подал на подносе.

Мысли метались, как лошади в горящей конюшне.

― Дживс? ― испуганно проговорил мистер Вустер.

Я понимал, что чем дольше молчу, тем больше он убеждается в моей виновности. Необходимо было всё рассказать. Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет.

― Девять лет назад я служил камердинером у сына лорда Харлека, Николаса Ормсби, сэр, ― начал я, не решаясь поднять глаза. ― Дело в том, что мистер Ормсби, как и я, принадлежал к тому сорту людей, чьи предпочтения не одобряются церковью, обществом и законом.

Я быстро посмотрел на мистера Вустера. Судя по выражению лица, смысл фразы от него ускользнул.

― Покойный мистер Ормсби был, как и я, содомитом, ― пояснил я, непроизвольно морщась на последнем слове.

― Так ты… ты… ― пролепетал мистер Вустер тем тоном, каким дети спрашивают у папы: «Так Санта не существует?»

Слышать это было невыносимо больно. Да, порой я бывал беспечно жесток к этому славному молодому человеку, как бывает жесток к младшему брату гордящийся интеллектуальным превосходством старший. Терзания младшего меркнут для него перед прелестью удачной проказы. Но так же, как старший брат младшего, я любил мистера Вустера, заботился о нём, и его оценка была для меня чрезвычайно важна. Вот почему послышавшийся в его голосе ужас хлестнул меня в самое сердце. Наверное, я был глубоко не прав, допустив в отношении хозяина чувства, отличные от профессиональных. Но среди слуг такое случается часто. Когда годами живёшь рядом с человеком, трудно относиться к нему только как к нанимателю. Ты испытываешь симпатию или антипатию, уважение или презрение. Во втором случае стоит как можно раньше уйти, в первом ― наниматель становится кем-то вроде члена семьи. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что, учитывая многочисленные достоинства мистера Вустера, его относительно юный возраст, а также поразительную подчас беспомощность, я относился к нему не только, как к работодателю, но и как к младшему родственнику, которого надо направлять и над которым не грех и подшутить. Что ж, сам я, вероятно, буду наказан сторицей. Невыносимо терять расположение того, кого мне так нравилось опекать, чьи восторги тешили моё самолюбие, чья доброта повергала то в досаду, то в недоумение, то в искреннее восхищение. Я надеялся никогда не касаться этой темы, не начинать этот разговор, не видеть ошарашенный, испуганный взгляд. Но, может, мистер Вустер не прогонит меня? То, что он сдаст меня полиции, я даже не рассматривал. Но, может, его доброта окажется настолько безграничной, что он не просто оставит в доме безнравственного слугу, но и будет видеть во мне прежнего, ничем не опороченного Дживса?

― …Так ты… ― вновь собрался с силами мистер Вустер, глядя на меня во все свои огромные голубые глаза, ― …любишь мужчин?

Последние два слова он произнёс неверящим шёпотом. Я молча кивнул. Учитывая, что мы ещё не коснулись обвинений в смертоубийстве, начинать уверения в том, что я и в мыслях пальцем его не трону, было преждевременно, если не бесполезно. Я подумал о том, что будет, если мистер Вустер меня уволит. Даст, по доброте своей, наилучшие рекомендации и попросит уйти. Разумеется, я не пропаду. Мне каждую неделю поступают предложения работы, в первую очередь, от друзей и знакомых мистера Вустера. Кошелёк мой не пострадает. И даже гордость как-нибудь переживёт испытания. А вот насчёт сердца я не был бы настолько уверен.

Случай, когда я пытался отвадить мистера Вустера от игры на банджолеле, был весьма показательным. Желая избавиться от инструмента, я пригрозил, что уволюсь, и был нисколько не готов к тому, что мистер Вустер окажется настолько упрям. Мне пришлось устроиться к лорду Мармадьюку Чаффнелу, другу мистера Вустера, у которого мой хозяин снял коттедж. Я рассчитывал быть поблизости и при первой благовидной возможности вернуться. Помню то ужасное чувство, когда я осознал, что мне, чтобы сохранить лицо, действительно придётся уйти. И ещё более ужасное чувство беспомощности, когда мистер Вустер едва не погиб по вине своего нового камердинера.

Совершенно очевидно, что он должен оставить меня на службе ради него же самого. Никто не позаботится о нём лучше, чем я.

Мистер Вустер качал головой. «Чёрт побери… Клянусь Юпитером… Кто бы мог подумать…» ― бормотал он.

Надо было заканчивать эту муку.

― Вскоре мы с мистером Ормсби расстались, и я нашёл другого работодателя.

― Он выгнал тебя, Дживс?

Вопрос мистера Вустера прозвучал не осуждающе, а сочувственно. У меня мелькнула надежда, что в нашем с ним случае нового работодателя искать не придётся.

― Нет, сэр, ― поправил я. ― Это была моя инициатива. Мистер Ормсби был склонен к духовным поискам различного рода и был в них чересчур усерден. Он проникся сознанием собственной греховности и пришёл к желанию избавиться от влечения к своему полу. На этом этапе я предпочёл с ним расстаться. Мистер Ормсби, верный своему решению, нашёл некую клинику во Франции, которая обещала излечение, и провёл там несколько лет. Потом, как я слышал, он вернулся на родину, но месяц назад я прочёл в газете, что его обнаружили повесившимся. 

Мистер Вустер глядел на меня, не моргая и приоткрыв рот. Желая поскорее закончить с тяжёлым повествованием, я добавил:

― В пору активного самобичевания мистер Ормсби покаялся перед своим отцом и заодно выдал ему меня. Лорд Харлек принял услышанное близко к сердцу, Вследствие чего вы имеете удовольствие наблюдать мой кривой нос, сэр.

― Он сломал тебе нос?!

― Я получил весьма увесистую пощёчину, сэр. Впрочем, вы сами могли заметить: лорд Харлек до сих пор пребывает в отличной физической форме. Разумеется, я не мог дать отпор лорду, но полагаю, что легко отделался. Нежелание лорда Харлека позорить сына и порочить имя семьи уберегло меня от тюрьмы. Искренне надеюсь, что эти соображения остановят его и впредь.

― Если что, я буду свидетельствовать в твою пользу, ― с трогательной наивностью пообещал мистер Вустер. ― К тому же судья Уоткин очень тебя уважает, он не поверит этому крикливому негодяю.

― Большое спасибо, сэр.

― А из-за чего тв… ― он запнулся, ― …Ормсби… того?.. ну, в смысле... всё? …Ты случайно не знаешь?

На этот счёт у меня была версия.

― Могу только предположить, что так называемое «лечение» не помогло, и он не сумел с этим смириться, сэр.

― Ужасная история.

― Увы, сэр.

― А ты же сумел?

― Сэр?

― Ты сумел смириться, что не такой, ну, как все?

Я посмотрел на него с недоумением: разговор принимал странный оборот.

― Да, сэр. В силу склада характера это далось мне относительно нетрудно.

Лицо мистера Вустера приняло задумчивое выражение, он принялся медленно посасывать свой не тронутый до сих пор коктейль. Я пытался понять, о чём он думает, но ни к каким убедительным выводам прийти не смог.

― Лорд Харлек пережил огромное горе, ― решил я нарушить молчание. ― Он потерял единственного сына и винит в случившемся меня. Полагаю, вы простите ему сегодняшнюю вспышку, сэр. Не думаю, что подобное с его стороны повторится. В любом случае, я предприму все возможные меры, чтобы вас это не коснулось.

― Но почему он винит тебя?

― Он полагает, что это я развратил мистера Ормсби, сэр.

― Но это же не так?

В голосе мистера Вустера прозвучали и страх, и надежда. Неужели он надеется на мою невиновность и опасается, что в роли жертвы был я? Если так, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Определённо, я не заслуживаю такого нанимателя.

― Нет, сэр. Хотя я и не был девственником, когда устраивался на службу к мистеру Ормсби, инициатором близких отношений стал он.

Мистер Вустер из красного стал пунцовым.

― Он… попросил тебя? ― спросил он ломким голосом.

― Он приказал мне, ― мягко поправил я.

Мистер Вустер взлетел из кресла, расплескав на обивку и на ковёр остатки коктейля. Взгляд его огромных глаз был всё так же направлен на меня, но прежние эмоции уступили в нём место гневу.

― Он приказал тебе?! Подлец! Да как он смел?! ― воскликнул мистер Вустер, сжимая кулаки и тяжело дыша.

Позабыв о неминуемой уборке, я смотрел на него, как на чудо, клянясь про себя никогда больше не подвергать этого святого человека унижениям.

― Нет, ― наконец признал я, беря себя в руки. ― «Нет» ― в том смысле, что я мог уйти и найти себе другого работодателя. Я остался не потому, что испугался или не видел для себя выбора. Я остался, потому что нашёл такую сторону отношений приемлемой и даже желательной, а форму, в которой было сделано предложение, возбуждающей.

На последнем слове глаза мистера Вустера расширились до немыслимых размеров. Не переборщил ли я с откровенностью?

― Ты… ― его голос сорвался до шёпота. ― Ты любил его, Дживс?

Я не смог удержать кривое подобие улыбки. Милый мистер Вустер. Там, где другие увидят грязь и ничего, кроме грязи, он умудряется отыскать любовь. Как получилось, что самое чистое и благородное во всей Британии сердце досталось этому большеглазому недотёпе?

― Нет, сэр, ― был вынужден разочаровать я. ― Ни я его, ни он меня. Вначале это были просто удобные для обоих отношения, лишённые личной привязанности, в конце же это стали неудобные отношения, отягощённые, по мере того как мистер Ормсби проникался мыслями о греховности происходящего, его усиливающейся неприязнью ко мне.

Пока я говорил, лицо мистера Вустера сменяло одно живейшее выражение на другое. Я уже не питал ни малейшего страха по поводу потери места. Поразительно, но мистер Вустер принял меня таким, какой есть. Моё сердце переполняли благодарность, нежность и восхищение, хотелось декламировать стихи и баловать мистера Вустера его любимыми блюдами. Я и думать забыл о лорде Харлеке.

― Так что он от тебя здесь хотел, этот недовольный лорд? ― неожиданно спросил мистер Вустер, и я опустился на бренную землю.

― Ничего, что стоило бы упоминания. Пустые угрозы, сэр.

Мистер Вустер всё ещё выглядел слишком взволнованным, и я не хотел его отпускать, опасаясь, что он столкнётся с лордом Харлеком. Я не стал этого озвучивать, но, будучи знаком с параноидальным характером лорда, был практически уверен, что наличие меня в услужении заставит последнего заподозрить моего хозяина в том же пагубном грехе, от которого страдал его сын. А та достойная восхищения благородная страсть, с которой мистер Вустер выступил в мою защиту, грозила только усугубить подозрения. Всё это могло серьёзно навредить мистеру Вустеру. Сделав вид, что занимаюсь уборкой, я устроил так, чтобы в поле зрения хозяина попал присланный из Лондона новый детектив. Уловка сработала. К тому моменту, как книга будет дочитана, мистер Вустер гарантированно успокоится. Пользуясь затишьем, я всерьёз занялся уборкой, поставив целью уничтожить свежие пятна от виски. Параллельно я размышлял о том, как избавить мистера Вустера от гнусных домыслов лорда Харлека. Помолвка оказалась бы как нельзя кстати. К сожалению, из девушек нужного круга поблизости была только мисс Стефани Бинг, твёрдо вознамерившаяся стать миссис Пинкер, но и это было решаемо. На крайний случай, дом кишел хорошенькими служанками.

Мне по понятным причинам не хотелось больше встречаться с лордом Харлеком, и можно было устроить наш с мистером Вустером немедленный отъезд, не обязательно даже было организовывать подходящий для этого повод: я видел, что мистер Вустер и без каких-либо ухищрений с моей стороны согласится вернуться в Лондон, стоит только предложить. Но меня останавливало соображение, что поспешное бегство только укрепит подозрения лорда относительно моего господина.

Пятна постепенно сдавались под натиском, мистер Вустер, перебравшийся с книгой на диван, погрузился в чтение, но меня настораживало, что я не слышу шелеста переворачиваемых страниц.

― Дживс, ― нарушил молчание мистер Вустер.

― Сэр? ― Я опустил намыленную губку и поднял на него глаза.

― Скажи мне, пожалуйста: один мужчина может любить другого не только платонически?

Проведя с мистером Вустером несколько лет, я привык к самым неожиданным вопросам, но этот был самый неожиданный.

― Сэр? ― растерянно переспросил я.

Мистер Вустер, покраснев, отбросил книгу и обхватил колени руками.

― Ну, могут двое… ― резким движением он растормошил волосы, ― любить друг друга, как Дамон и Пифий, но при этом ещё и как муж и жена, точнее, как муж и муж?

― Я… я не знаю, сэр. Полагаю, что да.

Я отвёл взгляд, внезапно почувствовав сильное смущение: надо признать, мечта о подобном когда-то владела мной, и даже моя так называемая «личная жизнь», от описанного идеала весьма далёкая, не смогла вытравить память о грёзах юности.

― А ты хотел бы… ― взволнованно проговорил мистер Вустер, ― жить так?

Это чересчур личное, и джентльмену об этом приличествует знать.

― Зачем вы спрашиваете, сэр? ― немного холодно ответил я.

― Я… ― Он поднялся с дивана и неуверенно шагнул навстречу.

― Сэр?

― Я хотел бы тебе предложить.

Я почувствовал слабость в ногах. Мистер Вустер сошёл с ума? Он так необычно шутит? У меня галлюцинации? А мистер Вустер, меж тем, подошёл ближе и торопливо заговорил:

― Дживс, мы были бы с тобой отличной парой! Хоть чем поклянусь! Подумай сам! Мы друг другу так идеально подходим! И я буду тебе самым заботливым и любящим мужем, ну, или, если хочешь, женой.

― Сэр! ― придя в себя наконец, возмутился я. ― Всё, что вы говорите, совершенно неприемлемо.

Он осёкся на полуслове. Лицо за долю секунды потеряло всю свою бесконечно привлекательную живость. Мистер Вустер казался таким несчастным, что у меня разрывалось сердце. Но что за чушь он вздумал городить! Что за глупости он себе напридумывал! Не хватало только, чтобы он возомнил себя инвертом и изуродовал себе жизнь!

Выражение лица мистера Вустера снова преобразилось. Теперь он выглядел смертельно обиженным.

― Но ведь ты принял предложение от Ормсби, и тебя всё устраивало! Ты сам мне в этом признался! Или, ― в голубых глазах блеснуло что-то вроде озарения, ― ты хочешь, чтобы я приказал тебе? Тогда я приказываю, Дживс!

Должно быть, выдержка изменила мне. Мистер Вустер увидел что-то, что заставило его в испуге попятиться.

― Прости меня, ― произнёс он самым несчастным тоном, от которого у меня пресеклось дыхание. ― Пожалуйста, прости. Я люблю тебя.

Сказав это, он отвернулся и выбежал из комнаты.

В полнейшем смятении я оттёр наконец пятна, поднял с пола упавшую книгу, разложил на диване подушки и, убедившись, что вся необходимая работа выполнена, пошёл разыскивать дворецкого, мистера Баттерфилда. Попросив у него разрешения не прислуживать сегодня за ужином под предлогом головной боли, что было абсолютной правдой, я поднялся в свою комнату в служебном крыле, запер дверь, задёрнул шторы, переоделся, лёг на кровать и попытался уснуть.

Сон не шёл. Я думал о нелепой блажи мистера Вустера, о его полном нежности «я люблю тебя», о своей собственной нелепой детской любви к красивому мальчику, хозяйскому сыну, студенту Итона, который, шестнадцатилетний, развлекался со мной, четырнадцатилетним, а я, глупый безмозглый подросток, думал, что это и есть любовь. Всё закончилось внезапно. Нас застал мой отец, служивший дворецким у отца мальчика. Он не сказал ни слова. В тот же вечер меня отправили к тётке, а через пару недель устроили на службу в пансион для девочек. Очевидно, отец полагал, что в этом цветнике я позабуду дурные наклонности. В какой-то степени так и произошло. В библиотеке, где читал всё подряд, я наткнулся на тома уголовного права, доходчиво объяснившие возможные юридические последствия моих девиаций, а также на некоторые книги медицинской тематики, внушившие мне брезгливость к телесным контактам с незнакомцами. И если, когда я стал старше, меня соблазняли порой видения стройных юношей, продающих себя на Трафальгар-сквер, я мигом отрезвлялся, вспомнив красочные иллюстрации из справочника, посвящённого симптоматике гонореи и сифилиса. Не знаю, зачем почтенные пансионские матроны держали подобные книги в библиотеке. Возможно, чтобы привить воспитанницам целомудрие. Мне они его практически привили. Мистер Ормсби был моим единственным любовником за всю жизнь, не считая того красивого итонца. Я не рассказал мистеру Вустеру, но, помимо озвученной, была ещё одна веская причина, по которой я ушёл от мистера Ормсби, причём ушёл в тот же день. Я не назвал её, так как она показалась мне слишком скабрезной для ушей молодого господина. Дело в том, что по чистой случайности я стал свидетелем того, как мистер Ормсби снимает проститутку. Полагаю, бедняга таким способом пытался вылечиться от мужеложства. Меня не охватила ревность. Я не соврал мистеру Вустеру: в наших отношениях не было любви, мы воспринимали друг друга как приспособления для сексуальной разрядки. Нет, ревности я не чувствовал, но, тем не менее, почувствовал себя преданным. Подумать только, этот человек мог заразить меня чем угодно! Я ведь и согласился на эти отношения только потому, что полагал их надёжными и безопасными. Но мистер Ормсби предал меня дважды: когда, продолжая жить со мной, втайне предавался разврату с проститутками, и когда выдал меня своему отцу. Однако ненависти я к нему не испытывал, только досаду и разочарование. После ухода от мистера Ормсби я ещё год с настойчивостью параноика выискивал у себя симптомы дурных болезней. Дальнейшая личная жизнь свелась к мастурбации и время от времени лёгкому флирту с девушками моего круга. Флирту, наделявшему меня в глазах окружающих принадлежностью к «правильному» большинству и дающему приятные бонусы, например, если девушка хорошо танцует или готовит… Но предложение мистера Вустера! Это немыслимо, недопустимо. Он слишком внушаем. Мой рассказ переплёлся в его не самой блещущей интеллектом голове с Дамоном, Пифием и кодексом preux chevalier. Да, он сказал, что любит меня, и произнёс это искренне, но это чувство иного рода. Привязанность ребёнка к нянюшке или мальчика к старшему другу… Или он действительно испытывает ко мне влечение?.. В мире, где нет ни сословных, ни других, ещё более косных предубеждений, я бы чувствовал себя счастливейшим из смертных. Но в реальном мире лучшее, что приходит на ум, ― подыскать для мистера Вустера подходящую пару. И, возможно, стоит нарушить собственные принципы и остаться при нём после свадьбы, чтобы охранять его интересы.

Я встал, взял со стола графин, наполнил стакан и отпил. Бросил взгляд на циферблат: оказывается, я два с лишним часа провертелся без сна. Голова так и не прошла. Можно было сходить попросить у экономки таблетку, но я чувствовал себя слишком разбитым, чтобы одеваться и куда-то идти, к тому же я не был готов к возможной встрече с лордом Харлеком. Конечно, господам не пристало заходить на людскую половину, но, учитывая взвинченное состояние, в котором пребывал лорд, я бы за его благоразумие не поручился.

Я снова лёг и принялся перебирать в памяти лестные характеристики, которыми мистер Вустер награждал знакомых прекрасного пола, и это меня до некоторой степени успокоило. Определённо, мистер Вустер наговаривает на себя. Его привлекают белокурые локоны и огненно-рыжие копны, стройные фигурки и точёные профили, большие выразительные глаза и лёгкий, весёлый нрав. Я вспомнил его славословия мисс Роберте Уикем, и у меня ещё немного отлегло от сердца. Всего-то и следует, что найти прелестную девушку хорошего происхождения с некоторым капиталом и без стремления переделать мужа по своему лекалу. Это непросто, но я сумею. В конце концов, и мистер Вустер ― завидный жених. Он достаточно богат, чрезвычайно красив и добр. Пусть не очень умён, но умнее многих своих приятелей. И совершенно определённо не захочет никого под себя переделывать. Он весел, отходчив, превосходный музыкант, у него восхитительно лёгкий слог… И он исключительно чистый и целомудренный молодой человек. От внимательного слуги невозможно укрыть никакой интрижки. Да простит меня бог, но бельё мистера Вустера всегда пахнет только им самим, никогда ― посторонними женщинами или, тем более, мужчинами.

Я встал и подошёл к окну. На огромный парк, опоясывающий Тотли-Тауэрс, успели опуститься сумерки, но предметы ещё не утратили очертания, серая дымка вечернего тумана только немного смягчила их. Растирая ноющие виски, я всматривался в тёмные спины деревьев. Среди ив я заметил одинокую фигуру. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Быстро посмотрел на часы ― так и есть ― мистер Вустер не пошёл на ужин. Мой хозяин чрезвычайно редко пренебрегает приёмами пищи, такое вопиющее нарушение распорядка говорило, что его чувства пребывают в крайней степени расстройства. Я слишком глубоко ранил его своей грубостью.

Я долго следил, как он бесцельно блуждает по пустым аллеям, пока он не скрылся за угол. Я снова лёг и попытался сосредоточиться на ближайших планах. Помолвка с мисс Бинг отвлечёт мистера Вустера от меланхолических мыслей, по крайней мере, от меланхолических мыслей определённого толка. Вынудить мисс Бинг объявить о помолвке несложно ― достаточно сэру Уоткину отказаться от согласия на её брак с мистером Пинкером. В таком случае мисс Бинг, как уже неоднократно случалось, попытается напугать судью своим союзом с мистером Вустером. Устроить так, чтобы мистер Пинкер оплошал в глазах сэра Уоткина, учитывая патологическую неуклюжесть первого, не составит труда. Один вариант я придумал днём, пока смешивал виски с содовой для мистера Вустера. Измыслив ещё несколько, я прокрутил их в голове, выбрал наилучший и снова подошёл к окну. Сумерки сгустились. Мистера Вустера нигде не было видно. Ещё подождав, я лёг в постель и не заметил, как задремал. Мне снилось, что мы гуляем по саду с мистером Вустером, и я читаю ему по памяти Китса. [2]

Видимо, то, что я заснул намного раньше обычного, и сохранило мне жизнь. К середине ночи я уже как следует отдохнул, и сон мой стал чуток и непрочен. Услышав какую-то возню и шуршание, я открыл глаза. В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, однако я различил на полу какое-то слабое шевеление. Я зажёг свет. Из-под закрытой двери внутрь спальни тянулось около метра резинового шланга. Подумав, что это глупые шуточки кого-то из мальчишек, работающих в доме, я повернул замок и толкнул дверь. Она даже не шелохнулась. Я толкнул сильнее ― очевидно, она была подпёрта чем-то массивным. Вдруг я почувствовал запах бензина, и из шланга, брызгая на пол, свисающее с кровати бельё и на ноги, ударила струя. Я инстинктивно отпрыгнул, и это, в свою очередь, тоже спасло мне жизнь, потому что шланг скользнул под дверь, и по тянущемуся за ним мокрому следу метнулось пламя. Загорелся пол, вспыхнула кровать. Я бросился к окну. Ни связать верёвку из простыней, ни бросить на землю матрас я не мог ― всё это уже пылало. Я распахнул окно. Приток кислорода усилил огонь, я боялся, что моя забрызганная бензином пижама вот-вот вспыхнет. Вскочив на подоконник, я принялся звать на помощь. До земли было метров восемь. Ни водосточной трубы, ни плюща, ни карниза ― ничего, что могло бы помочь спуститься или хотя бы добраться до другого окна. Пламя ширилось с пугающей быстротой, пора было прыгать. Чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить высоту падения, я повис на руках с внешней стороны окна, но прыгать не решался. Несколько раз прокричал: «Пожар!» в надежде разбудить спящих, но, вдохнув облако чёрного дыма, был вынужден прекратить из-за приступа жесточайшего кашля, который едва не сбросил меня. Пальцы жгло. Я думал о том, что могу умереть или остаться калекой, и о том, что огонь может, распространившись, уничтожить весь дом со всеми его обитателями. И что мистер Вустер обычно спит крепко и раньше одиннадцати не встаёт. Тут, словно услышав моё отчаяние, прогудел пожарный колокол, и ещё раз, и ещё. Сквозь гул я услышал знакомое: «Дживс!», но принял это за галлюцинацию. Не в силах больше цепляться, я разжал пальцы и полетел вниз.

И относительно мягко приземлился. Но не успел я поздравить себя, как пришёл в ужас, поскольку обнаружил, что приземлился на мистера Вустера. Я откатился ― он закричал от боли, я опустился перед ним на колени, силясь при скудном свете разглядеть масштаб катастрофы.

― Сэр! ― прохрипел я, поскольку сорвал голос в крике. ― Сэр, вы целы?

Я видел, что, по крайней мере, одной рукой он не может пошевелить, но больше волновался за голову и целостность позвоночника.

― Кажется, не совсем, ― простонал мистер Вустер и храбро попытался улыбнуться.

В свете луны эта попытка выглядела душераздирающе. Но он хотя бы был жив.

― Умоляю вас, сэр, только не двигайтесь. Вас должен осмотреть доктор.

Тут снова забили в колокол, и какое-то время ничего не было слышно. Парк начал наполняться людьми. Выбежал и сэр Уоткин в халате поверх пижамы и принялся отдавать распоряжения. Вызвали из Тотли пожарных и послали автомобиль за доктором. К нам подбежали двое слуг с намерением перенести мистера Вустера туда, куда указал сэр Уоткин, но я отогнал их, объяснив, что сперва доктор должен удостовериться, что позвоночник моего хозяина не пострадал. 

― Сэр, ― произнёс я, когда они убрались восвояси, ― как произошло, что вы оказались внизу?

― Чистая случайность, ― он попробовал отмахнуться, забыв о пострадавшей руке, лицо его исказила гримаса.

― Сэр! ― пробормотал я, останавливая его слишком поздно.

― Ну и делишки: кажется, я что-то сломал, ― пожаловался он. ― Не думал, что бывает так больно.

― Сэр, прошу вас, не шевелитесь, ― снова попросил я.

Сердце моё обливалось кровью.

― Да, дружище, не буду, прости. Просто я на секунду забыл, ― он снова попытался улыбнуться. ― Главное, я успел добежать.

― Сэр? ― переспросил я, не уловив смысла последней фразы.

― Чтобы поймать тебя, конечно.

― Вы намеренно подвергали себя риску?! ― воскликнул я в ужасе, позабыв добавить необходимое «сэр».

― Да ладно тебе, старина. Это мой феодальный долг.

― О, сэр… ― только и смог пробормотать я.

― Я так рад, что ты в порядке, Дживс. Не поверишь, я чуть со страху не помер, когда увидел, как ты висишь из окна. Словно Огастус, кот тёти Далии, когда свалился с буфета и повис на когтях, вцепившись в планку с деревянными розочками.

― Но, сэр, ваша спальня так далеко, вы не могли меня услышать!

― Понимаешь, какое дело. Я не спал. Думал о всяком… ― он внезапно отвёл взгляд, ― …и всё такое. Словом, околачивался по парку. Присел на скамейку с другой стороны дома, когда показалось, что ты зовёшь. Кинулся бежать, но пока сообразил, откуда идёт звук, потерял кучу времени. Успел в последний момент… Чёртовы щупальца! ― пробормотал мистер Вустер, вздрагивая от боли. ― Как бы сделать так, чтобы их не чувствовать?!

― А ноги, сэр, ― спросил я, стараясь держаться спокойно, ― вы чувствуете свои ноги?

― Ещё как чувствую. Дживс, не переживай, со мной всё просто чудненько, ― он снова поморщился.

― Сэр, ― укоризненно произнёс я, ― вы ни в коем случае не должны были так поступать.

― Как «так»?

― Вставать на линии падения с большой высоты тела крупнее и тяжелее вас, сэр, ― с горечью пояснил я.

Я нагнулся и осторожно опустил пальцы ему в волосы, чтобы убедиться, что кости черепа целы. Мне требовалось подтверждение, что мистер Вустер пострадал не очень серьёзно.

― Ужасно приятно, ― прошептал он, ― когда ты вот так гладишь меня по голове.

Я почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь.

― Сэр, я ищу повреждения.

― Очень хорошо. Ищи подольше. Уверен, они там обязательно есть, ― ответил он со смешком.

― Сэр… ― пробормотал я. ― Не знаю, как выразить мою благодарность… Если бы не вы…

― Если бы ты расплющился, старина, я бы не протянул и недели. Сам знаешь, какой я беспомощный балда, и какие бесноватые бестолочи все прочие камердинеры.

Он имел в виду Бингли, который прислуживал ему, когда мы поссорились из-за банджолеле. 

― …Так что, сам понимаешь, я действовал в своих интересах.

Он не упомянул три слова, сказанные им перед тем, как выбежать из комнаты. За что я был ему бесконечно благодарен.

Повреждений я, к счастью, не нашёл, но, видя, какое облегчение приносят мистеру Вустеру мои прикосновения, также не нашёл и сил прекратить гладить голову и перебирать волосы.

Наконец прибыл доктор. Согласно его заключению, мистер Вустер отделался сравнительно легко: закрытый перелом одной руки, вывих сустава и разрыв плечевой связки на другой. Вывих вправили и на обе руки наложили гипс. На мой вопрос доктор ответил, что переезд раненому не повредит, поэтому я упаковал вещи, устроил мистера Вустера в автомобиле, и мы отправились в Лондон.

Последовавшие за этим дни отличались от нашего привычного уклада. Левую руку мистера Вустера освободили от гипса через три недели, а правую через четыре, поэтому всё это время он более, чем когда-либо, нуждался в моей помощи. Это обстоятельство, особенно в свете его признания и того, что он для меня сделал, налагало на меня огромную ответственность, и в то же время я был рад, что могу хоть в какой-то мере отплатить мистеру Вустеру заботой за его доброту. Разумеется, я не радовался тому, что мистер Вустер повредил здоровье, да ещё и по моей вине, но возможность быть ему максимально полезным была для меня бесценна. И надо ли говорить, что некоторые из новых обязанностей были довольно интимного рода?

Я помогал мистеру Вустеру забраться в ванну, не намочив гипс, и выбраться из неё. Я ловко орудовал губкой и заодно делал массаж. Я брил мистера Вустера и кормил его, как маленького ребёнка, с ложечки. А также, что с маленькими детьми повторять не рекомендуется, поил виски с содовой, держа бокал у его губ. Разумеется, не только виски с содовой. К тому же, я полностью одевал и раздевал его, расчёсывал ему волосы, умывал лицо, чистил зубы и даже сопровождал в уборную. Я боялся, что мистер Вустер будет тяготиться такой избыточной опекой и испытывать неловкость, но нет. Он принимал мою помощь легко, с достоинством, а порою даже с удовольствием.

Однажды передо мной встал нелёгкий выбор. Полагаю, пиши эти строки мистер Вустер, он бы обыграл многозначность слова «встал». Мистер Вустер принимал ванну, а я, смочив губку в ароматной пене, намыливал ему спину, когда заметил, что некий деликатный орган моего нанимателя проявил в высшей степени значительную готовность. Рука замерла на середине движения. Обычно в такой ситуации я незаметно испаряюсь, оставляя мистера Вустера наедине с самим собой, и не возвращаюсь, пока он меня не позовёт, но в данном случае было очевидно, что он не справится с проблемой самостоятельно.

― Прости, Дживс, он сам. Я не виноват.

― Понимаю, сэр, ― осторожно ответил я.

― Если хочешь, ущипни его, и он опадёт, ― предложил он.

― Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, сэр.

― Тогда не обращай на него внимания.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Однако, когда я продолжил тереть хозяйскую спину, упомянутый орган так красноречиво дёрнулся, что меня будто прошило электричеством, а моя собственная анатомия, как сказал бы мистер Вустер, последовала заразительному дурному примеру.

― Дживс! ― позвал хозяин.

― Сэр? ― отозвался я, стараясь звучать не слишком хрипло.

― Ты же за то, чтобы я не стал инвертом, так?

Очень проницательное заключение, учитывая, что я никогда не формулировал его для мистера Вустера в подобной форме, и что к закончившемуся признанием разговору мы больше не возвращались.

― Да, сэр. Рад, что вы меня понимаете.

― Но, ― продолжил мистер Вустер, ― мастурбируя, парень же не становится инвертом? ― он невинно посмотрел на меня.

Я громко сглотнул.

― Нет, сэр, ― ответил я, пряча нижнюю часть туловища за полотенцем.

― Так вот, я тут подумал, ― зрачки мистера Вустера магнетически расширились, ― почему бы мне не помастурбировать, раз такое дело? ― Он облизнул губы. ― Что скажешь, Дживс?

Боюсь, что кровь отхлынула от моего мозга, поэтому мистер Вустер воспользовался возникшей паузой.

― Правда, Библия такие вещи осуждает, но нельзя же всерьёз полагаться на книгу, которая не позволяет лопать креветки?

― Меткое замечание, сэр, ― откликнулся я.

Отчаявшись призвать к порядку то, что к порядку не призывалось, я попытался, по крайней мере, изгнать алчное выражение со своего лица. Безуспешно, как доказывало висящее на противоположной стене зеркало.

― Тогда, раз уж мы во всём солидарны, не мог бы ты помочь, старина?

― Помочь в чём, сэр? ― выдавил я, уже зная, каков будет ответ.

― С этой самой мастур ― как её ― бацией, ― и он указал подбородком на то, от чего я старательно отводил взгляд.

Я должен был отказаться, и я непременно бы так и поступил, если бы был в своём уме. И, пожалуй, если бы не те три слова, что внушали мне сладкие грёзы каждую ночь. Это были невинные грёзы, они ограничивались стихами, прогулками и совместной рыбалкой. Однажды, правда, я нафантазировал, что мистер Вустер отдал мне на откуп весь свой гардероб, но, очнувшись от грёз, я тут же отругал себя. Неограниченная власть, говорил Тацит, нравится плохим императорам. Хорошим ― умеренная свобода.

― Сэр, вы должны понимать, что моя рука в данном случае будет выступать всего лишь заместительницей вашей.

― Разумеется, Дживс, я всё понимаю! Никакого гомосексуализма, только феодальный дух и крепкая мужская дружба.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Я опустился на пушистый коврик перед ванной, потому что ноги меня не держали, да и выполнять предстоящую миссию из этой позиции было намного удобнее.

― Позвольте, я помогу вам, сэр.

― Да, Дживс, ― простонал мистер Вустер. ― Помоги мне, очень тебя прошу… Дааа… Дааа… Вот так, дааа. О, ты умеешь это делать гораздо лучше меня. Ооо… Да… Дживс, ты воистину совершенство. Ооо… А ты не мог бы меня поцеловать?

Я застыл, и мистер Вустер состроил разочарованную физиономию. Поцеловать его мне хотелось нестерпимо, но подобный поступок никоим образом не укладывался в схему помощи при мастурбации. Я не имел права склонять мистера Вустера на путь мужеложства и тем самым ломать его молодую жизнь, тем более когда он, рискуя собой, спас мою собственную.

― Ну, хотя бы в щёку, ― попросил мистер Вустер и потёрся о меня носом.

Я сдался. В конце концов, целую же я в щёки моих племянников.

― Клянусь Юпитером, лучший поцелуй в щёку в моей жизни! А теперь, если не трудно, продолжишь?

― Разумеется, ― спохватился я, чувствуя стыд за проявленный непрофессионализм. ― Простите меня, сэр. ― И продолжил.

Я был очень благодарен мистеру Вустеру за то, что он ни разу не упомянул о моей довольно заметной проблеме, а ещё больше ― за то, что, когда я помог ему вылезти, высушиться и одеться, он сказал, что будет в своей комнате слушать радио, и я ему пока не нужен. Я всё-таки настоял, что сам настрою приёмник (прошлый раз мистер Вустер пытался крутить ручку зубами), но это заняло от силы минуту.

Вернувшись в ванную, я торопливо сбросил одежду и погрузился в ту же воду, в которой отдыхал мистер Вустер. Брызги его семени плавали на поверхности и касались моей кожи. Это возбудило меня ещё сильнее. Я зачерпнул в ладонь смесь воды и спермы и осторожно лизнул. Мне хватило нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить. 

С той поры мои полночные грёзы свою невинность утратили. И подобный вид помощи, благодаря просьбам и уговорам хозяина, стал постоянным. Но это никоим образом не повлияло на моё решение подобрать мистеру Вустеру подходящую пару.

Поскольку новые знакомства в силу понятных обстоятельств были затруднены, я заключил, что временно можно сосредоточиться не на журавле в небе, а на синице в руках, тем более что пока достаточно было отвлечь мистера Вустера от его заблуждений «правильной» влюблённостью, а об идеальном браке можно подумать потом.

Первые три недели, пока одна из его пострадавших конечностей не обрела свободу, мистер Вустер, как правило, проводил дома. Это объяснялось тем, что приятное времяпровождение в «Трутнях» было ему недоступно. Любимые им развлечения, как то: биллиард, метание дротиков, булочковый крикет и потребление виски с содовой требовали некоторой подвижности рук. Однако я не мог допустить, чтобы мистер Вустер заскучал, поэтому развлекал его, как мог: убедив почаще приглашать гостей, почти ежедневно устраивал для них обеды, сопровождал его на прогулке, исполнял на фортепиано мелодии из популярных мюзиклов и даже ему подпевал. Мои старания не пропадали втуне: мистер Вустер выглядел как никогда бодрым, довольным и цветущим.

Среди гостей моего нанимателя были и представительницы прекрасного пола. Бедственное положение и героическое поведение не могли не тронуть сердца, поэтому неудивительно, что бывшие наречённые мистера Вустера спешили его навестить. При том, что я не видел ни малейшего блага для него в браке ни с одной из них, я потворствовал их визитам, надеясь, что изящный профиль мисс Крэй или гибкий стан мисс Бассет наставит хозяина на истинный путь. Мисс Флоренс Крэй, разглядевшая в поступке мистера Вустера признаки ницшеанского героя, посещала нас особенно часто. [3] И нередко встречала в гостиной мисс Бассет, в чьём сердце подвиг моего хозяина перекликался с чем-то кроликовидным и плюшевым.

Чтобы дамы не слишком подавляли мистера Вустера, я разбавлял их кавалерами. Это было несложно. Достаточно было на десять минут выскользнуть из дома в час, когда поток посетителей в «Трутни» был наиболее сильным, и, встретив у дверей клуба кого-нибудь из приятелей моего нанимателя, учтиво приподнять шляпу и на ответное приветствие сообщить, что мистер Вустер недавно о нём осведомлялся. Но чаще и такого не требовалось, друзья мистера Вустера, а также его любимая тётушка миссис Треверс навещали его по личной инициативе. Пришлось пойти на довольно сложные ухищрения, чтобы обезопасить хозяина от общества миссис Грегсон, его нелюбимой тётушки. Несколько телеграмм, посланных мною от имени других лиц, вынудили миссис Грегсон совершить визит в Скандинавию, что отвлекло её от идеи посетить племянника.

То, что я зря прикармливал мисс Крэй и мисс Бассет любимыми блюдами мистера Вустера, я понял в день, когда хозяину сняли гипс с менее пострадавшей руки. Ему более не требовалась помощь с посещением уборной, настройкой радиоприёмника, пользованием расчёской и прочими занятиями, где можно было обойтись и одной рукой. Опираясь на эту логику, как только во время принятия ванны у мистера Вустера возникла его обычная проблема, я выскользнул за дверь, чтобы заняться делами по дому. Однако стоило мне покинуть ванную, как раздался голос мистера Вустера: в нём звучали недоумение, печаль и даже испуг.

― Дживс! ― позвал он. ― Дживс!

― Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр? ― произнёс я самым обычным тоном, внутренне, однако, пребывая в смятении, поскольку заранее знал, что именно нужно мистеру Вустеру.

― Да, пожалуйста, Дживс, нужно.

Моё возвращение вызвало у мистера Вустера прилив радости, огромные сияющие глаза смотрели на меня с благодарностью.

― Помнишь, ты рассказывал о разделении труда?

― Сэр? ― переспросил я, силясь понять, куда он клонит.

― Ну, когда один делает горшки, другой сеет землю, третий куёт хлеб… Словом, что-то такое. Ты говорил, что такой порядок повышает эту, как её, производную…

― Производительность, сэр.

― Вот именно! ― мистер Вустер довольно просиял.

― Действительно, сэр, ― согласился я. ― Разделение труда способствует повышению его производительности. Современные экономические теории не оспаривают этот тезис.

― Так вот, ― подхватил мистер Вустер. ― Получается, что каждый должен заниматься своим делом: тем, что у него выходит лучше всего. Верно?

― Да, сэр.

― У Вустера неплохо получается валять дурака, распевать песенки и попадать в переделки.

― У вас присутствуют и другие таланты, сэр.

Мистер Вустер чуть покраснел и одарил меня счастливым взглядом.

― Спасибо, Дживс. Но что, если каким-то умением я владею хуже, чем, например, ты? Не означает ли это, старина, что в целях повышения произ ― как её там ― водительности я должен передоверить подобное дело тебе?

Сам по себе ход мыслей мистера Вустера покорял нехарактерной для него последовательностью, но вывод, к которому он пытался подвести, в мои планы не укладывался.

― Не будет ли лучше, если я и сейчас доверю тебе делать то, что доверяю уже три недели? Самому мне никогда не удавалось достичь настолько ошеломляющих результатов. Ты в этом деле мастер, не говоря уже обо всех остальных делах.

Мне не хотелось расстраивать мистера Вустера, но порой, если намерен кому-то помочь, ты вынужден причинить боль. Долг вынуждает быть твёрдым. Очевидно, что нужно предпочесть меньшее зло большему.

Поняв, что я собираюсь уйти, мистер Вустер взмолился:

― Дживс!

Моё сердце дрогнуло.

― Дживс! ― повторил он ещё отчаяннее, глядя на меня, как побитый щенок. ― Пожалуйста, не уходи!

Я вспомнил, как он лежал на земле, жалкий, изломанный, спасший меня, своего слугу, ценой увечий и боли. Лежал и пытался улыбнуться… Если бы ему повезло меньше, он мог умереть.

Я не сумел уйти.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Я помогу вам, ― торопливо проговорил я, ― но только, если вы пообещаете на месте моей представлять маленькую женскую ручку.

― Всё, что угодно, Дживс! ― возликовал мистер Вустер, отчаяние уступило на его красивом лице место облегчению. ― Всё, что угодно! Даже если ты велишь мне представлять клешню тёти Агаты или лапу Огастуса! [4] Только не уходи!

Ничего подобного просить я, разумеется, не стал, а без лишних слов приступил к делу.

Когда манипуляции привели к требуемому эффекту, я деликатно отвернулся и собирался встать, но мистер Вустер здоровой рукой поймал мою ладонь и поднёс к губам.

― Сэр, ― протестующе, но слишком слабо прошептал я, не делая попыток ему воспрепятствовать.

Я прижался пахом к бортику ванны. От внутренней стороны ладони, которую целовал мистер Вустер, по телу разливалась нега. Мозг мой, боюсь, совсем не работал, только упивался неведомым прежде наслаждением.

Я не могу извинить своё попустительство, только объяснить. Лаская мистера Вустера, я был не способен не возбуждаться. Остатков моего контроля хватало лишь на то, чтобы не кинуться на него с целью совершить противоестественный акт. И, когда инициативу проявил он, я был безоружен и беспомощен. Как я мог сопротивляться, если спустя мгновение уже тихо стонал и тёрся пахом о борт ванной?

Меж тем, мистер Вустер сполз под воду, так что сверху остались только рука в гипсе, согнутые колени и голова, и лежал так, лениво вылизывая мою ладонь, минуты две. Затем он внезапно сел, и здоровая рука скользнула к моей ширинке.

― Нет, сэр, ― хрипло выдавил я.

― Но почему? Ведь это то самое, что делаешь ты, разве нет?

Его рука, словно не ведая, что творит, продолжала совращать меня, поглаживая через ткань.

― Это недопустимо… а-аах!.. сэр… ― возразил я, даже не пытаясь уйти ― колени мои прочно приросли ко много повидавшему коврику.

― Поцелуй меня в щёку, ― невинно предложил мистер Вустер, и я повиновался, так как чувствовал, что мне срочно требуется отвлечь себя чем-нибудь невинным.

Мистер Вустер внезапно повернул голову, и щека превратилась в губы, но я уже был не в состоянии остановиться.

Оргазм был настолько мощным, что я долго ещё, обессиленный, приходил в себя, уткнув лицо в плечо мистеру Вустеру, пока тот нежно перебирал мои волосы.

Я был очень признателен за то, что позже, когда я помогал ему одеться, он обошёл вниманием прискорбное состояние моих брюк.

Мне следовало многое обдумать. Я понял, что люблю мистера Вустера со всем пылом, страстью и нежностью, какие только были мне доступны. Никогда я не был так счастлив, и никогда мне не было так стыдно. 

После того как я дал согласие один раз, было бы странно отказываться во второй. Таким образом, мы с мистером Вустером заложили традицию. Однако такое положение вещей, по моему мнению, угрожало благополучию мистеру Вустера, поэтому я, как только возросшая самостоятельность хозяина позволила мне надолго выходить из дома, договорился о встрече с одной из своих знакомых, Сюзи Марш, служанкой мисс Уикем. Дело в том, что мисс Уикем выделялась в ряду бывших увлечений мистера Вустера. Она не имела склонности переделывать кого-либо и не отличалась любовью к сюсюканью, как выражается мистер Вустер. К сожалению, её чувство юмора довольно своеобразно и порой обращается против моего нанимателя, но этот недостаток могла бы смягчить нежная симпатия, испытай её мисс Уикем по отношению к мистеру Вустеру. На то, что подобное возможно, указывала метаморфоза, произошедшая со мной. И поскольку мисс Уикем приехала в Лондон и договорилась пойти с мистером Вустером в ресторан, я счёл своим долгом провести подготовительную работу.

Встретившись с Сюзи в кафе, я в меру своего повествовательного таланта описал подвиг мистера Вустера, и, должен без ложной скромности сказать, она достаточно впечатлилась. Будучи уверен, что Сюзи всё передаст нанимательнице, я зашагал домой. По дороге я обнаружил, что за мною следует неприятного вида безвкусно одетый мужчина. Несколько раз заметив его отражение в витринах, я укрепился в подозрениях. С людной улицы я свернул в тесный переулок, незнакомец последовал за мной, я шагнул в тень, выжидая. У незнакомца в руке сверкнул нож, и я вынужден был воспользоваться свинчаткой. Не дожидаясь, пока он очнётся, я поспешил в «Ганимед». Зрелище ужасающего клетчатого красно-зелёного шарфа плохо подействовало на мою психику, и я чувствовал необходимость восстановить нервные клетки с помощью некоторого количества виски.

Придя в себя, я пролистал книгу, куда члены клуба «Ганимед» вносят информацию о своих нанимателях. О лорде Харлеке я ничего не нашёл, но обнаружил заметки о Крессиде Миллибенд ― подруге мисс Уикем, гостившей сейчас в её лондонском доме. Сюзи сообщила мне, что мисс Уикем намеревается взять мисс Миллибенд на встречу с мистером Вустером.

Отзывы о юной мисс были самые благоприятные. Брукс, дворецкий её отца, охарактеризовал её как «доброжелательную, воспитанную и чрезвычайно милую». Давно зная Брукса, я не имел повода подвергать сомнению его выводы. Возможно, Крессида Миллибенд окажется тем самым «журавлём в небе», который составит счастье мистера Вустера.

Возвращаясь к лорду Харлеку и пожару в Тотли-Тауэрсе, нужно сказать, что полицейский Оутс, охранявший в Тотли покой мирных граждан, не обнаружил в здании следов поджога. Было б нечестно с моей стороны упрекнуть его в отсутствии сообразительности, поскольку, вполне вероятно, именно моя свинчатка, конфискованная когда-то у сына миссис Грегсон и не без моего участия повстречавшаяся с головой полицейского Оутса, поспособствовала снижению качества интеллекта последнего. [5] Но, хотя я мог засвидетельствовать факт поджога и знал, кто был в нём заинтересован, по понятным причинам я молчал. Нельзя было обвинить лорда Харлека, оставив в стороне мотив. А мотив изобличал меня и бросал тень на мистера Вустера.

Так как со времени пожара прошёл почти месяц, в который новых происшествий не происходило, я полагал, что лорд Харлек успокоился, и следующих атак от него не ждал. Однако сегодняшнее нападение доказывало обратное. Не стану бравировать и утверждать, будто это меня не обеспокоило. Особенно я волновался за мистера Вустера, так как, сделавшись целью наёмных убийц, я тем самым навлёк опасность и на него. Очевидно, нам с мистером Вустером требовалось расстаться. Для этого я решил, что уговорю его принять приглашение миссис Треверс, а сам попрошу ежегодный отпуск.

Придя к этому заключению, я, отклонив предложение товарищей по клубу сыграть партию в вист, поспешил домой.

***

Тихо отворив дверь, я вошёл в прихожую. Из гостиной доносились звуки наигрываемой одной рукой «песни Сольвейг». [6] Неожиданный выбор для мистера Вустера.

― Дживс! ― радостно закричал он, выбежав мне навстречу. ― Тебя не было полдня, старина! Я ужасно соскучился!

С этими словами он прильнул ко мне и обнял здоровой рукой.

― Сэр, ― официальным тоном произнёс я, надеясь, что строгость моего голоса вернёт мистера Вустера в рамки приличия.

И действительно, он выпустил меня, о чём я тут же пожалел.

― Что-то случилось? ― спросил он обеспокоенно. ― Дружище, ты какой-то не такой. ― Его огромные голубые глаза рассматривали меня с тревогой.

― Прошу прощения, что задержался, сэр.

― Тебе не нужно просить прощения, ― оборвал он. ― Тем более, я сам предложил тебе проветриться. Всё в порядке?

― В абсолютном порядке, сэр. Я посидел с другом в кафе «У Фанни» и зашёл на обратном пути в клуб пропустить стаканчик. Мне крайне жаль, что своим отсутствием я причинил вам неудобства.

― Вздор! ― отмахнулся мистер Вустер. ― Ты имеешь полное право отдыхать. Это я должен извиняться. Вишу у тебя на шее, как беспомощный младенец, ― в доказательство он пошевелил спелёнутой рукой.

― Сэр, ― я испытал непреодолимую потребность возразить. ― Я чувствую себя перед вами в неоплатном долгу. Заботиться о вас ― моя обязанность, но также и удовольствие. И я сделаю всё, от меня зависящее, чтобы вы были довольны и счастливы.

― Дживс, ― теперь он казался растроганным. ― Спасибо.

Он шагнул ближе и робко, видимо, боясь быть отвергнутым, меня приобнял. На этот раз я ни словом, ни жестом не посмел его оттолкнуть, хотя и знал, что наступит час, когда буду вынужден это сделать.

Эта мысль окатила меня холодом, и я практически рефлекторно притянул мистера Вустера к себе.

― Ты мой самый лучший друг, ― прошептал он мне в шею.

Ни к кому я не чувствовал такой нежности, как к нему. Никогда.

― Спасибо, сэр. А вы ― мой, ― прошептал я в ответ.

Убедившись, что мистер Вустер уютно устроен на диване с коктейлем и книгой, я отправился готовить ужин. Не прошло и пяти минут, как дверь приоткрылась, и в проёме возникла его слегка всклокоченная шевелюра.

― Вы что-то хотели, сэр? ― поинтересовался я.

― Да, Дживс. Ты не против, если я тут с тобой посижу, пока ты готовишь? А кстати, что ты готовишь?

― На ужин будут паста карбонара и салат из овощей, сэр.

― Как ты так умудряешься? Ты просто угадываешь мои желания! Неужели рыба развивает телепатию? Надо мне тоже попробовать.

Я с трудом подавил улыбку: мистер Вустер сам вчера проговорился, что соскучился по этому блюду, и с утра я купил всё необходимое.

― Благодарю вас, сэр. Кстати, о еде, ― начал я, пользуясь его хорошим настроением, ― ваша тётушка, миссис Треверс, ждёт вас в Бринкли-Корте, о чём в последние дни неоднократно напоминала. Месье Анатоль, по её словам, сейчас переживает период особенного творческого подъёма, сравнимый с миланским периодом Леонардо да Винчи.

Но мистер Вустер, вопреки ожиданию, поскучнел.

― Может, попозже? Я знаю, старушка меня любит, я сам в ней души не чаю, но нам же и здесь хорошо, правда?

Такого я не предвидел. Мистер Вустер не хочет покидать квартиру на Беркли-Меншенс, и это связано со мной. Возможно, он боится лишиться наших ежедневных, скажем так, взаимодействий? Возможно, его не устраивает, что в чужом доме мы неизбежно будем видеться реже? Какова же будет его реакция, когда он узнает, что я вообще не планирую ехать?

― Сэр, ― произнёс я мягко, ― мне неловко говорить об этом сейчас, когда вы ещё не до конца оправились…

Лицо мистера Вустера вновь приняло тревожное выражение. Менее всего на свете мне хотелось его огорчать, но выбора не было.

― Что произошло, Дживс? Тебя снова донимал этот мерзкий старикашка?

Мы больше не обсуждали с мистером Вустером лорда Харлека и моё прошлое, также я не упомянул и о причине пожара, считая, что лишняя информация принесёт хозяину только лишнее беспокойство, поэтому его проницательность меня немного смутила.

― Нет, сэр. Я хотел попросить об отпуске.

― Об отпуске? ― потерянно моргая, переспросил он.

― Да, сэр.

Я не солгал. Мне действительно было крайне неловко. После того, что он для меня сделал, и после того, что между нами было, моя просьба в его глазах наверняка выглядела предательством.

Но его огромные глаза сперва отразили непонимание, затем испуг, страдание и стыд.

― Конечно! ― воскликнул он, всплеснув здоровой рукой. ― Разумеется, дружище! Считай, замётано! Представляю, как ты устал. По справедливости ты заслужил орден Почётного Легиона или орден Подвязки ― уж не знаю, какой лучше ― но я бы присудил тебе оба. Что скажешь насчёт рыбалки где-нибудь в Каннах? Или любой твой выбор, только назови.

― Сэр… ― растроганно произнёс я, едва совладав с голосом ― тот сперва вообще отказался служить, настолько я был подавлен благородством мистера Вустера. ― Сэр, вы и так ко мне чрезвычайно добры, я не могу ввергать вас в дополнительные траты.

― Чушь! На кого мне ещё тратиться?

Устремлённый на меня взгляд был сразу и беззащитен, и дерзок.

Почему я не женщина? ― мелькнула безумная мысль. Будь я какой-нибудь горничной, ничто не помешало бы нам быть вместе, а, учитывая современный прогресс нравов, мы даже могли бы пожениться, как герои романов Рози М. Бэнкс.

Мысль была действительно безумной, потому что меня полностью устраивало собственное тело, но ради того, чтобы нас с мистером Вустером ничто не разделяло, я согласился бы и на куда большие жертвы.

Впрочем, сейчас я собирался именно что нас разделить. И, если повезёт, завтрашняя гостья, мисс Крессида Миллибенд, окажется именно той, какой её описывал Брукс: доброжелательной, воспитанной и чрезвычайно милой.

― Возьму на себя смелость предположить, что миссис Треверс будет рада оказать вам гостеприимство на время моего отсутствия. Таким образом, не возникнет нужды в поиске временного камердинера, сэр. А гипс вам снимет доктор из Бринкли, мистер Ричардсон.

Он кивнул.

― Когда ты хочешь уехать, Дживс?

― Завтра вечером, если вы не возражаете, сэр.

Он вздрогнул.

― …После того как вы пообедаете с мисс Уикем, я отвезу вас на вокзал и посажу в поезд. Полагаю, вы успеете на пятичасовой. На станции вас встретят на автомобиле, сэр.

― То есть уже завтра? ― он окинул меня печальным взором. ― Хорошо. Но, если ты не против, я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты довёз меня до Бринкли на машине.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Спасибо, Дживс.

― Вы позвоните миссис Треверс сейчас, сэр?

― Да, разумеется. ― Он встал и торопливо вышел.

Я закрыл глаза. Хотелось по-волчьи выть.

Пока я заканчивал готовить, ничто, кроме телефонной беседы хозяина с миссис Треверс, не нарушало тишину. Позже я несколько раз проверил, не нужно ли чего мистеру Вустеру, но каждый раз, заглядывая в гостиную, обнаруживал его лежащим на диване и апатично разглядывающим потолок. Я уже испугался, что он откажется от ужина, но, к счастью, рана оказалась не такой глубокой. За едой мистер Вустер слегка оживился, и, обрадовавшись перемене настроения, я его разговорчивость всячески поддерживал, демонстрируя к беседе непритворный интерес.

― Дживс, ― внезапно сказал он. ― Можно тебя кое о чём попросить?

― О чём угодно, сэр.

― Ты не мог бы составить мне компанию?

― Сэр?

― В смысле, сесть и поужинать со мной?

Секунду я колебался. Конечно, это не вписывалось в канон отношений между господином и слугой. Но, пока физические возможности мистера Вустера терпели некоторые ограничения, наши с ним отношения стали весьма далеки от классических. К тому же просьба была настолько невинна, что я не простил бы себе, если бы не уступил.

Он тут же развеселился. Глаза его осветились счастьем, и я невольно залюбовался их чистой синевой. 

Синь! Естество небес - чертог Селены,  
В покоях солнца сотканный альков,  
Шатёр Атланта, полог неизменный  
Лиловых, серых, сизых облаков.  
Синь! Естество воды - у океана,  
У рек, бегущих бездну наполнять,  
Ни пене, ни камням, ни урагану  
Врождённой этой сини не отнять.  
Синь! Ты в родстве с покровом рощ зелёных  
И, с изумрудом трав обручена,  
Ты ворожишь фиалками на склонах.  
Как ты искусно чертишь письмена  
Резных теней! Но взгляды синих глаз  
Сильней всего приковывают нас! [7]

― …выловишь тонну рыбы, слопаешь её, станешь ещё умнее, если, конечно, такое возможно.  
Замечтавшись, я упустил нить разговора, но мистер Вустер этого, кажется, не заметил. Чтобы не повторить ошибки, я опустил взгляд, но моим вниманием тут же завладели хозяйские руки, в частности, его ловкие стройные пальцы. Управляться за едой левой рукой у него получалось на какой-то особенный, неповторимый манер: небрежно, неуклюже и очаровательно.

Рука, чудесней коей не бывает,  
Что с кассией поспорит белоснежной,  
И рыцарь юный, трогательный, нежный  
Горячею щекой ласкает руку.  
Он все отдаст за эту боль и муку... [8]

― ...Дживс, как считаешь, есть предел уму, или существует точка, за которой, сколько ни ешь рыбы, умнее не станешь?

― Я полагаю, при подобной методе первым ограничения наложит желудок, сэр.

Он обезоруживающе рассмеялся.

…Влюблённость, нежность, губы, руки, взоры,  
Тепло дыханья, тёмный плен волос,  
Смех, шёпот, игры, ласки, шутки, споры… [9]

― …Вернёшься оттуда загорелым, ― мечтательно протянул мистер Вустер.

Эта реплика окончательно уронила меня с небес на землю. От необходимости отвечать я спасся, сделав вид, что поглощён содержимым бокала. По правде говоря, я не знал, предстоит ли мне вообще когда-нибудь вернуться. Конечно, я постараюсь решить досадную проблему, касающуюся назойливого желания лорда Харлека лишить меня жизни, но надо признать, что козыря в этой борьбе у меня нет. Я собирался, отправив мистера Вустера к миссис Треверс, провести некоторые изыскания с целью найти у лорда слабое место. Но шансов было немного, и самая вероятная перспектива для меня была бегство за рубеж. Поэтому так важно было оставить мистера Вустера в хороших руках. Возможно, Крессида Миллибенд…

― За эти недели я жутко устал от Флоренс и Маделин. Это, понятно, ужасно мило с их стороны ― навещать меня ― и всё такое. Но надо же и честь знать! Они торчали тут через день, дневали и ночевали. Квартира полна их жуткими порождениями. Фарфоровый кролик на каминной полке, жуткий гном около вазы, «Так говорил Зара кто-то там»… [10]

― Заратустра, сэр.

― Вот именно! На столике в гостиной. Плюс ещё книжка самой Флоренс.

― «На волнах сплина», сэр, издание второе, дополненное.

― …Не говоря уже о куче пахучих веников! Только ты один, Дживс, умеешь выбирать цветы. 

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Я не воззвал к тебе о помощи лишь потому, что у тебя и так море работы. Но отныне всё! Обедаю с Бобби, и больше никаких девиц. Как это называется, Дживс? Море тория?

― Мораторий, сэр.

― Не в бровь, а в глаз, Дживс. Мораторий. Объявим мораторий на девушек, а, когда ты вернёшься, отправимся путешествовать вдвоём. Можно даже на Кубу.

― Вы очень добры, сэр.

― При чём тут доброта? Ты не представляешь, как я этого хочу. Клянусь Юпитером, это будет чертовски прекрасно!

Его слова, словно камни, падали мне на сердце. В отчаянии я даже подумал, не проще ли подкараулить лорда Харлека в тёмном месте и основательно приложить по затылку свинчаткой, так, чтобы медицинская помощь уже не потребовалась. Однако, я отбросил эту идею при мысли о том, как отнёсся бы ко мне мистер Вустер, узнай он, что я совершил подобное злодеяние.

― …Покажешь мне, как удить. Только давай без протыкания червяков, это как-то не по-джентльменски. На месте червяков я бы не обрадовался. Дживс, что говорил тот парень по поводу добрых поступков?

― Иммануил Кант советовал следующее: поступай так, чтобы максима твоей воли могла бы быть всеобщим законом, сэр.

― И откуда у тебя столько башковитых знакомых? Мои все ― сплошные балбесы. Так вот, возвращаясь к рыбе. Может, лучше ловить на колбасу? Колбаса намного вкуснее…  
Это никогда не повторится. Вряд ли мне доведётся ещё когда-нибудь сидеть с мистером Вустером за одним столом. Зачем же я размышляю о плохом? Остановись, мгновенье, ты прекрасно! И я снова окунулся в глаза мистера Вустера, упиваясь их незабудковой синевой.

…И ляжем в теплыни на зыбкой перине среди незабудок в обнимку. [11]

О, боже. Кажется, я произнёс это вслух.

 

Этот долгий день приготовил мне ещё одно испытание.

Я помогал мистеру Вустеру готовиться ко сну. С разложенными заранее на кровати пижамными брюками он справился сам, но, чтобы надеть куртку, потребовалась помощь. Я застёгивал верхнюю пуговицу, когда он здоровой рукой обхватил меня за шею и вовлёк в поцелуй. Это был не тот поцелуй, которыми он дарил меня в ванной ― робкий, любопытный, озорной или полный ленивой неги. Поцелуй был жадный, грубый, голодный и какой-то отчаянный. Я прижал хозяина к груди, стараясь беречь пострадавшую руку, и принялся нежно перебирать мягкие пряди на затылке. На поцелуй я почти не отвечал ― он пугал меня напором, страстью и яростью. Я был потрясён, ошарашен этим новым мистером Вустером. Это был незнакомый, но всё равно мой ― бесконечно любимый голубоглазый Берти. И он обладал надо мной магнетической властью, я был бессилен перед его напором. Сам не заметив как, я избавил его от одежды. В ушах колотилась кровь, перед глазами плыло и пылало. Обхватив за виски, я целовал его, как в последний раз. В редкие секунды просветления я вспоминал, что это и правда последний раз, и разум покидал меня снова. 

― Сними… прошу, сними это всё, ― тихо проговорил Берти, и я повиновался.

Я никогда не раздевался при нём и испытал неловкость, хотя и скрыл это. Рядом с ним я чувствовал себя громоздким.

― Ты совершенен, ― прошептал Берти, толкнув меня на простыни. ― Я люблю тебя.

Эти слова заставили меня задохнуться, а он принялся усыпать меня лёгкими, как прикосновения ветра, поцелуями. Кажется, я стонал. А он спускался всё ниже и ниже, пока его губы не коснулись моей воздетой в ожидании плоти. И я, вместо того чтобы выгнуться дугою с его именем на устах, каким-то невероятным чудом опомнился.

― Сэр, ― взмолился я, вздёрнув его за подмышки вверх и обхватив, как обручами, спину. ― Пожалуйста, сэр, нет.

Я был слишком встревожен, слишком возбуждён и слишком испуган, чтобы что-то ему объяснить. Но мне не сложно объяснить сейчас.

До сих пор всё, что мы делали, не считая поцелуев и объятий, не выходило за границы того, что проделывает в школьные годы каждый второй юноша из окружения мистера Вустера. Потом все эти итонцы вырастают и как ни в чём не бывало женятся и заводят детей. Так поступил и мой первый любовник. Учитывая, что мистер Вустер толком так и не повзрослел, популярная в частных школах для мальчиков парная мастурбация была для него относительно естественна. Грубо говоря, подобная практика не делала его инвертом. Возможно, я ошибаюсь и строю неверные выводы. Следует признать, что мои познания в этой области шатки и базируются на обрывочных знаниях, слухах, страхах и небогатом личном опыте.

Однако, как бы то ни было, я полагал попытку фелляции, предпринятую мистером Вустером, шагом за невидимую черту, причём шагом необратимым и фатальным. Моё горло сжало холодными тисками при мысли, что, когда я исчезну на неопределённое время, мистер Вустер попытается реализовать эту свою новообретённую сексуальную идентичность на практике. Меня передёрнуло от всплывшего в воображении вида молодых людей, толкущихся у фонтана на Трафальгарской площади. Представить мистера Вустера среди этих продажных любовников на час было невыносимо. Тайные клубы для инвертов, где незнакомцы разбредаются парами по грязным убогим нишам для торопливого сношения, были ничем не лучше. С новой силой меня захлестнули старые фобии: ужас перед венерическими заболеваниями и страх быть раскрытым. Я бы предпочёл умереть, чем допустить, что это коснётся моего Берти ― чистого, беспечного, девственно беспомощного в житейских делах Берти. И даже если на секунду вообразить, что он сумеет найти такого же, как он, для прочной, надёжной и долгосрочной связи ― что в современной гомосексуальной среде крайне маловероятно ― даже этот сравнительно безопасный вариант заставлял мои внутренности скручиваться в холодный узел. Я не хотел, чтобы с мистером Вустером был другой мужчина. Женщина ― пусть. С этим ничего нельзя поделать. В конце концов, все итонцы, или почти все, женятся и заводят детей. И мой Берти ничем не хуже, он сможет быть счастлив с доброй хорошей женой и жить как другие.

Так думал я, сжимая моего дорогого хозяина в объятиях.

― Дживс? ― он сделал движение, чтобы высвободиться и я, испугавшись, что был груб, разжал руки.

Но он не сделал попытки сдвинуться, лишь провёл пальцами по моей щеке.

― Я не обижу тебя, ― прошептал он.

― Я знаю, сэр. Поверьте, я знаю.

Мне страстно хотелось рассказать, как пылко, горячо и преданно я его люблю, но я удержался. Это было бы ошибкой. Учитывая мои обстоятельства, было бы глупо и жестоко вываливать на него признание.

Он поцеловал меня в угол рта, очень осторожно, словно пробуя моё настроение, затем кончиком языка обвёл контур губ.

― Сэр… ― выдохнул я, чувствуя, что снова теряю контроль.

Но он завладел моим ртом, пальцы зарылись в волосы, а то, что началось, как слабые поёрзывания, преобразилось в ритм. В ответ я тоже целовал и тёрся, хватал воздух, кожей вжимался в кожу, всем телом пытаясь раствориться в нём.

Я кончил первым. Мистер Вустер сорвался сразу за мной, и я гладил его тёплую спину и бока, пока он отдыхал на моей груди, приходя в себя.

Вскоре он задремал. Дождавшись, когда он уснёт крепче, я бережно уложил его на кровать и, сколько было доступно, устранил беспорядок. Убедившись, что хозяин накрыт и всё, что можно, сделано, я быстро поцеловал его в лоб и покинул спальню.

Утром, увидев меня с подносом, он улыбнулся так солнечно, что я почувствовал, будто попал на вожделенный кубинский пляж, но улыбка тут же померкла.

― Вот и настал день отъезда, ― проговорил он. ― Но всё же будет тип-топ? ― Он вновь улыбнулся, но на этот раз грустно.

― Обязательно, сэр.

― Я буду очень скучать.

― Я тоже, сэр.

― Две недели пролетят быстро.

― Вы совершенно правы, сэр.

― Послушай, Дживс. ― Он отставил чай на прикроватный столик. ― А что если я поеду с тобой инкогнито? Тебе ничего не нужно будет делать! Я поселюсь в соседнем номере, и, когда у тебя будет время, мы будем вместе гулять.

― Сэр…

Я не знал, как продолжить, так тронули меня его слова.

― Ладно-ладно, всё понял. Кстати, как насчёт завтрака?

Я подал его любимую яичницу с беконом и тосты с джемом. И разговор перетёк в привычное обсуждение погоды с традиционным цитированием Браунинга. [12] День тёк по своему обычному распорядку, мистер Вустер болтал, шутил, музицировал, но без присущей ему обычно живости. В моих ответах тоже звучала некоторая искусственность, и я почувствовал облегчение, когда за ним наконец приехало такси.

Я принялся собирать вещи. Насколько тяжело мне давалось прощание, можно судить по тому, что я положил в чемодан мистера Вустера очень спорный фисташковый галстук, который за несколько недель до того изъял из его гардероба, а также носовые платки с монограммами, которые конфисковал чуть ли не год назад, но рука не поднялась отдать или выкинуть. Я надеялся, если мне не суждено будет вернуться, эти образцы мануфактуры сгладят мистеру Вустеру боль от предательства.

Закончив с хозяйским багажом, я быстро сложил себе небольшой саквояж и стал приводить в порядок квартиру, ожидая возвращения мистера Вустера. Хотелось бы приехать в Бринкли-Корт и успеть на станцию до отхода последнего поезда на север. Я намеревался добраться до Дербишира, где у лорда Харлека есть обширное поместье, и поговорить с парой знакомых слуг.

Сметая пыль со шкафа, где лежали альбомы с фотографиями, я испытал сильнейшее побуждение взять с собой на память фото мистера Вустера, но сумел удержаться.

Наконец я услышал, как ключ в замке поворачивается. До Вустершира путь неблизкий, и следовало выдвигаться немедленно, однако планы мои были перечёркнуты, когда я увидел, что мистер Вустер пришёл не один. С ним были мисс Уикем и приятной наружности стройная молодая леди со светлыми волосами. Очевидно, подруга мисс Уикем, мисс Миллибенд.

По лицу Вустера, едва он шагнул внутрь, галантно пропустив перед собой дам, пробежала целая гамма разнообразных выражений, которую можно было резюмировать так: он забыл, что мы сегодня куда-то едем. Я пресёк его извинения, и вскоре компания устроилась в гостиной, потягивая коктейли и развлекаясь пением и игрой на фортепиано. Я держался поблизости, на случай, если окажусь полезным. Мисс Уикем разглагольствовала о своём новом увлечении, мисс Миллибенд листала альбом с фотографиями, а Мистер Вустер каждые пять минут предпринимал безуспешные попытки вежливо выпроводить гостий. Мисс Миллибенд даже считывала посыл и порывалась было прощаться, но подруга каждый раз хватала её за руку и усаживала на место. Я приглядывался к мисс Миллибенд. Наблюдения Брукса подтверждались: это была вполне достойная молодая леди, и она могла составить мистеру Вустеру неплохую пару. Ещё больше я укрепился в этом мнении, когда она подсела к нему за фортепиано, и они заиграли в три руки.

Закончив песню, мистер Вустер бросил на меня отчаянный взгляд, обернулся к мисс Уикем и снова начал витиевато намекать, что уже пора ехать. Хоть я и поклялся никогда больше не смеяться над ним, надо признать, что эти обречённые на неудачу попытки меня забавляли. Ничего не стоило ему подыграть, но я не стал этого делать из-за мисс Миллибенд. Дело в том, что, несмотря на соответствие описанию Брукса, у юной леди, рассматриваемой мной как будущая супруга мистера Вустера, был серьёзный недостаток: она не проявляла к моему хозяину ни малейшего интереса. Он, такой красивый, одарённый и добрый, почему-то не привлекал мисс Крессиду. Однако я не терял надежды исправить положение. Когда мисс Уикем захотелось расспросить меня о подробностях пожара, я не упустил случая живописать в красках самоотверженный подвиг мистера Вустера. Рассказ произвёл на мисс Крессиду некоторое впечатление, но этого было мало. Выскользнув из гостиной, в спальне мистера Вустера я срезал с купленного утром букета самый нежный и красивый бутон, достал из багажа платок с монограммой, завернул в него стебелёк цветка и, проследовав в прихожую, незаметно вложил в карман шёлкового пальто мисс Крессиды.

Если она сочтёт, что мистер Вустер влюблён в неё, и отнесётся к его влюблённости благосклонно, то помолвка неизбежна, а следовательно, неизбежна и свадьба. Ведь мистер Вустер, несмотря на обилие достоинств, никогда не отличался твёрдостью и умением отстаивать свои интересы.

Наконец мисс Уикем вспомнила о каких-то делах, и юные леди начали собираться. Я наблюдал за реакцией мисс Миллибенд. Накинув пальто, она опустила руку в карман, вздёрнула в немом недоумении брови, вынула цветок и слегка порозовела. Губы её изогнулись в улыбке. Она развернула платок, увидела монограмму и остановила сияющий взгляд на мистере Вустере. Выражение её лица определённо говорило о благосклонности. Уловка сработала.

― О, Берти, ― сказала она. ― Это так мило. Я обожаю розы, особенно этот сорт. У тебя безупречный вкус. Спасибо.

Бедный мистер Вустер. Мне от всего сердца было жаль его в этот момент. Он моргал своими прекрасными голубыми глазами, совершенно не понимая, о чём идёт речь.

― Кресси, прости, но это, кажется, какое-то недоразумение… ― пролепетал он.

Брови мисс Миллибенд сложились домиком. Сейчас хозяин вспомнит о кодексе Вустеров, признает всё, что от него хотят, а через неделю объявят о помолвке.

― …Нет, правда, я не клал цветок. Может, это Бобби пошутила?

Я застыл, поражённый. Для любого постороннего наблюдателя в произнесённой только что фразе не было ничего необычного, но человека, хорошо знавшего мистера Вустера, подобная твёрдость в подобной ситуации не могла не изумить. Кроме того, мой план рушился на глазах.

Впрочем, если у мисс Крессиды довольно самомнения и глупости, она не поверит услышанному.

― Да, это в репертуаре Бобби, ― кивнула она, игнорируя возмущение мисс Уикем, и передала розу с платком мне. ― Спасибо за чудесный вечер, Берти. До свидания, Дживс.

Брукс был прав. Крессида Миллибенд и правда чрезвычайно мила. Жаль, что мой план не сработал. А ведь я уже задумался о времени, когда, дождавшись отправления лорда Харлека к праотцам, возвращусь в Англию и стану нянчить маленьких Вустеров. 

Остаток вечера мистер Вустер провёл в гостиной, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой и цедя из бокала виски. Иногда он подходил к инструменту, извлекал несколько минорных аккордов и возвращался обратно на диван.

Его состояние меня тревожило.

― Вас что-то гнетёт, сэр? ― спросил я наконец.

Он покачал головой, но стоило мне чуть отойти, вскинул руку:

― Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Ничего.

Я снова повернулся, но тут он скороговоркой выпалил:

― Для тебя это как с тем повесившимся парнем, тоже всего лишь «удобные для обоих отношения, лишённые личной привязанности»?

Он слово в слово процитировал фразу, которой я описал свою связь с мистером Ормсби.

― Сэр…

― …Просто до меня, как обычно, доходит не сразу, но я тут подумал: если бы ты признался мне в любви, разве бы я промолчал? Да я бы кричал от радости! То есть я не говорю, что ты тоже должен кричать, нет, конечно, это же ты, Дживс, но, если бы ты тоже меня любил, ты мог бы в ответ как-то обозначить или хотя бы намекнуть или… ― Он энергично замотал головой, сверкнув на меня огромными голубыми глазами, в которых блестели слёзы. ― Прости. Прости, пожалуйста, за этот бред. Не принимай к сердцу, старина, меня всё устраивает, честно. Пойду, мне надо умыться, ресница попала в глаз…

― Сэр… ― пробормотал я вдогонку, но мои слова заглушил шум льющейся воды.

Страдания мистера Вустера разрывали мне сердце, тем более что я понимал его чувства. Кроме того, я так легко мог его успокоить: достаточно было открыть правду. Но не сделает ли это только хуже? Ведь если я признаюсь ему в любви сейчас и не вернусь по окончании двухнедельного отпуска, что очень вероятно, так как шансы обуздать лорда весьма призрачны, мистер Вустер вполне закономерно сочтёт, что я его обманул. Не лучше ли не давать лишних надежд?

Утром мистер Вустер вновь был улыбчив и общителен, ничто не напоминало в его поведении о вчерашней слабости. Он позавтракал, принял ванну, оделся, причём предпочёл костюм самых неброских тонов; я взял чемоданы, и мы спустились вниз.

В холле мистер Вустер в своей обычной жизнерадостной манере перекинулся парой слов с привратником ― тот полюбопытствовал, надолго ли и куда мы уезжаем ― и проследовал к автомобилю. Моё настроение было далеко не так безоблачно, поскольку сквозь высокие окна холла я увидел мелькнувший знакомый шарф выворачивающей душу красно-зелёной клетчатой расцветки. Однако в автомобиль мы сели без приключений, и за всю дорогу, сколько я ни смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, никаких следов преследования не обнаружил. К вчерашнему разговору, точнее монологу, мы тоже не возвращались. Весь путь до Бринкли мистер Вустер читал детектив.

В Бринкли-Корте я задержался ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы занести и разобрать багаж. Мне очень хотелось попрощаться с мистером Вустером, но его сразу же окружили тётушка и двоюродная сестра, и обо мне он, по-видимому, не вспомнил. Приготовив костюм для обеденного выхода, я взял саквояж и зашагал по дороге на станцию.

Дорога от Бринкли-Корта до станции быстрым шагом занимает не более получаса, до поезда было полтора, и я не торопился. Честно говоря, я уже жалел, что проявил гордыню и не измыслил какой-нибудь повод заманить мистера Вустера в его комнату, чтобы оказаться с ним наедине. Возможно, мне стоило рассказать всю правду: и про поджог, и про бандита в уродливом шарфе, и про то, что мистер Вустер глубоко не прав, полагая, что я его не люблю.

Мысленно я отругал себя. К чему заниматься бесплодной рефлексией, когда есть задача, на которой нужно сосредоточиться? Я должен думать о том, как усмирить лорда Харлека, и поездка в Дербишир обязана мне в этом помочь.

Дорога была пустынна. За те пятнадцать минут, что я шёл, не проехало ни одного автомобиля. Последнюю неделю было пасмурно и прохладно, но сегодня августовское солнце немилосердно жгло, в котелке и твидовом костюме было нестерпимо жарко. Впрочем, выбора у меня не было. Чтобы отвлечься, я стал думать о том, как вернусь к мистеру Вустеру, разрешив проблему с лордом Харлеком, и как это будет неизмеримо прекрасно.

…В лёд ли, в пекло ― за тобою  
Я пойду тропой любою… [13]

Китс не мешал мне следить за дорогой, и я заметил клетчатый шарф, как только он показался из-за рощицы. Его владелец шагал от станции к Бринкли-Корту, мне навстречу. Нащупав, я сжал в кармане свинчатку.

Он тоже узнал меня сразу. Судя по всему, он не ожидал встретить меня прямо здесь, на дороге. Он быстро оглянулся, проверяя, нет ли кого. Я оглянулся тоже, проверяя, есть ли куда бежать. Но единственное укрытие ― упомянутая рощица ― находилась как раз за спиной обладателя противоестественного и богопротивного шарфа. Его рука скользнула в карман ― я понадеялся, что там окажется нож ― но он вытащил пистолет.

Громыхнул выстрел, я понял, что падаю, и только после этого почувствовал боль и увидел, что костюм мой безнадёжно испорчен, а на ткани разрастается кровавое пятно.

Стрелявший деловито подбежал с явным намерением прицелиться получше и добить. И тут из-за поворота, разбрызгивая из-под колёс гравий, с шумом вылетел автомобиль. Владелец шарфа бросился наутёк. Раздался визг тормозов, из автомобиля выскочил человек, и, прежде чем отключиться, я узнал мистера Ричардсона, врача из Бринкли.

***

У меня ныла голова, и я страшно устал от сменяющих друг друга мутных, бессвязных снов. Болело в груди и хотелось пить. Нужно было разлепить веки, встать, умыться, привести себя в порядок, сходить за продуктами и приготовить мистеру Вустеру завтрак.

Однако я сумел выполнить только первое из списка. Открыв глаза, я обнаружил, что лежу на широкой кровати со столбиками, но без балдахина. Было видно лепнину на потолке. Я узнал комнату: в этой спальне всегда останавливается мистер Вустер, когда гостит в Бринкли-Корте.

Что я делаю здесь? 

― Реджи! ― обрадованно, но негромко произнёс женский голос, и я узнал Мэгги Уайт, свою старую знакомую, горничную миссис Треверс. ― Наконец-то ты очнулся!

Я услышал торопливые шаги, и холодная рука провела по щеке. Что-то убрали со лба ― я и не заметил, что там был компресс, ― и Мэгги приложила новый, приятно леденящий кожу.

Я вспомнил прогулку на станцию и встречу с наёмным убийцей. Загадка моего пребывания здесь начала проясняться. Внезапно меня прошибло ужасное озарение: бандит не закончил работу, и значит, мистер Вустер и все, кто находятся в доме, рискуют стать его случайными жертвами. Я попытался приподняться, но не смог. Мэгги успокаивающе погладила меня по плечу.

― Ты куда? Лежи. Рановато пока ещё вставать.

― Мэгги… ― говорить почему-то было трудно и больно; и голос был какой-то чужой, слабый и сиплый. ― Мэгги, мне надо поговорить с миссис Треверс… ― Фраза полностью исчерпала запас кислорода, и потребовалась пауза, чтобы отдышаться. ― Предупредить… Мне нужно уехать, иначе обитателям дома угрожает опасность…

Склонившееся надо мной лицо прорезала складка на переносице.

― Погоди, Реджи, я поняла, о чём ты. Не беспокойся. Того грабителя поймали.

― Человека, который в меня стрелял?

― Ага, того самого. Доктор Ричардсон видел, как он убегал. Позвонил из больницы на станцию, и того бандюгу сняли с поезда. Доктор потом его опознал. Больно, говорит, шарф был заметный.

― Он под арестом?

― Посадили голубчика. Надеюсь, отправят как миленького на каторгу. Туда ему и дорога. А ты, Реджи, не переживай, не надо тебе волноваться. Ух, как ты нас напугал. Я думала, всё, отпрыгался. Ладно, на тебя доктор Ричардсон наткнулся, а не кто-то другой. Он тебя сразу перевязал ― хорошо, у него в машине всё было ― и мигом в Бринкли, в больницу. Там вытащил пулю. Правда, он говорит, никогда раньше такого не проделывал, и сам удивился, что ты прямо на операции не помер. Но тебе вроде начало становиться лучше, только ты какую-то инфекцию подхватил. Доктор сказал, что это воспаление лёгких, и будет лучше, если перевезти из больницы, потому что там вечно какая-то зараза, а тебе главное ― хороший уход. И миссис Треверс, конечно, предложила забрать тебя в Бринкли-Корт, чтобы мы с Энн по-очереди за тобой ухаживали. Но, по правде говоря, мало кто верил, что ты выкарабкаешься. Уж очень ты был плох. Жар страшный, и ты бредил, а потом ещё швы открылись, и доктор приезжал накладывать их заново. Ты две недели был не в себе.

― Прошло две недели?

― Ага. Пятнадцать дней, вообще-то. Но теперь-то ты точно поправишься. Поверь, я знаю. Не первый раз за болящими хожу.

― А почему я в этой комнате?

― Доктор сказал, тебе нужно много воздуха, и мистер Вустер уступил свою.

― Он в порядке?

― Доктор?

― Нет. Мистер Вустер.

Она заулыбалась.

Я подумал внезапно, что мистер Вустер всё ещё в опасности. Ничто не может помешать лорду Харлеку нанять нового убийцу взамен неудачливого.

― Мне всё равно нужно поговорить с миссис Треверс, Мэгги.

Она легко похлопала меня по плечу.

― Сейчас схожу за ней. Она всё равно велела сообщить, когда ты очнёшься. Но вначале попей.

Она поднесла мне к губам соломинку и, когда я с жадностью опустошил стакан, потрепала по волосам и поплыла к двери.

― Постой!

― А?

― Мистер Вустер в порядке?

Она странно посмотрела на меня.

― Мэгги?

― Да, ― она кивнула. ― Теперь-то да, ― и вышла из комнаты.

 

Я помню, что ждал миссис Треверс, обдумывал, что скажу ей, как именно объясню, что мне не следует оставаться в доме, и, видимо, незаметно для себя уснул.

Когда я проснулся, меня ожидало шокирующее зрелище ― на придвинутом к кровати стуле сидела владелица поместья и держала меня за руку.

― Мадам? ― проговорил я, потрясённый.

― Ну всё, величайший мозг эпохи будет жить, отныне я спокойна, ― прогрохотала миссис Треверс. ― Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых, тебе тут очень рады.

― Благодарю вас, мадам. ― Я деликатно высвободил руку ― столь вопиющее пренебрежение устоями вызывало у меня спазмы.

― Мэгги сказала, ты хочешь со мной поговорить?

― Да, мадам. ― И я, не вдаваясь в подробности, оповестил её о возможности очередного покушения и попросил переправить меня куда-нибудь подальше от Бринкли-Корта.

― И думать забудь, ― громовым голосом оборвала миссис Треверс. ― Вооружу дворню двустволками, ни один бандит не пройдёт. Псов выпущу. Ничего не бойся.

― Но, мадам…

― Сто лет как мадам. Кстати. Давай без обиняков. Ты бредил. ― И она многозначительно посмотрела на меня, да так, что я похолодел. ― Энн и Мэгги мне передали. Слово в слово.

Я ждал, стараясь не выдать волнения.

― И среди этих слов были «я», «люблю», «вас» и «сэр».

― Мадам, я всё могу объяснить...

Миссис Треверс покачала головой:  
― Можешь не затруднять свой не оправившийся после болезни мозг выдумыванием никому не нужных объяснений. Достаточно, если я добавлю, что, помимо перечисленного, звучало ещё и «Берти», а также «мой Берти», не говоря уже о «мой бесценный бесконечно любимый Берти». Ээ-э! Ты чего?! Только не помирай! Энн и Мэг не выдадут, это самые надёжные люди во всём Королевстве. Эх… Наверное, я рановато за тебя взялась.

― Мадам, ― еле слышно произнёс я, ― клянусь… вы должны мне поверить, что мистер Вустер не замешан ни в чём порочащем... Я даже не упоминал при нём о своих чувствах.

― И зря!

Мне пришлось отдышаться перед тем, как снова заговорить.

― Вы абсолютно правы, мне следовало честно сознаться в недостойных помыслах, попросить прощения и уйти... Поддавшись непростительной слабости, я бросил тень на доброе имя своего господина... Я покину ваш кров, как только смогу, мадам... И можете считать, что я уже избавил мистера Вустера от своего недостойного общества.

― Даже не думай! Никуда тебя не пущу!

Я ничего не понимал. Возможно, горячка, которую я перенёс, оказалась заразной, и миссис Треверс бредит?

― Да где же твои золотые мозги? Извини, что напрямоту, но ты порешь какую-то чушь. Я не готова хоронить любимого племянника из-за того, что ты вдруг повредился рассудком.

― Хоронить? ― леденея от ужаса, переспросил я.

― Ну, ― она махнула рукой, ― может, я и преувеличиваю. А может, ― и тут она, грозно посмотрев на меня, покачала головой, ― может, и нет.

― …А, впрочем, скоро сам увидишь. Я выгнала его поесть и проветриться, но дольше, чем на полчаса, обычно не получается.

При этих словах приоткрылась дверь.

― А, вот и он, лёгок на помине. ― Миссис Треверс поднялась на ноги. ― Ладно, пойду раздавать двустволки…

Но я уже не слушал. Я смотрел на мистера Вустера, и слёзы застилали глаза. Худой как щепка, осунувшийся и бледный, он выглядел так, словно не я, а он пролежал в горячке пятнадцать дней.

― Сэр… ― прошептал я. ― О, сэр…

― Ты очнулся!

Из коридора донёсся трубный вздох, и голос миссис Треверс пророкотал:  
― Берти, садовая твоя башка, закрывай дверь!

Мистер Вустер, с чьего лица не сходила неуверенная улыбка, повиновался.

― Дживс… ― прошептал он, опустившись у постели на колени и беря мою ладонь в свои ― не так, как до этого миссис Треверс: словно собираясь пожать её и вручить ежегодный приз общества охотников-любителей Вустершира ― а словно какую-то драгоценность.

― …Ты очнулся, ― проговорил он со смутившим меня благоговением. ― Теперь ты поправишься?

― Да, ― с горячностью ответил я, кладя поверх вторую руку. ― Клянусь вам.

― И… это правда, что… ― он замолчал, но вопрос в глазах был настолько ясный, что я понял без слов.

― Чистая правда, сэр, ― я поднёс его пальцы к губам и поцеловал. ― Я люблю вас.

***

― Сэр, должен заметить, последние дни вы одеваетесь безупречно, ― сказал я, окинув взглядом фигуру мистера Вустера.

За прошедшую неделю он вернул здоровый и жизнерадостный вид, что меня несказанно радовало. Что касается моего восстановления, то оно продвигалось на удивление быстро. Мне не требовалась забота Мэгги и Энн, я ел с аппетитом и в хорошую погоду даже выходил в сад. Ещё до того, как смог покидать дом, я настоял на том, чтобы переселиться в крыло для слуг. Quae sunt Caesaris Caesari. [14] Мне не терпелось как можно скорее вернуться к своим обязанностям, и вот сегодня наконец мистер Вустер, признав справедливость моих доводов, отпустил временного камердинера и теперь с некоторым страхом следил, как я смешиваю коктейль.

― ...Правда? Безупречно? ― он расцвёл.

― Безусловно, сэр. Этот ансамбль подобрал Дженкинс? ― я постарался убрать из голоса ревнивые нотки.

Дженкинс был слуга миссис Треверс, исполнявший обязанности временного камердинера мистера Вустера.

― Я сам, ― Берти довольно разулыбался. ― Просто подумал, тебе будет приятно.

― О, сэр! Вы невероятно добры.

Я подал на серебряном подносе бокал.

― Спасибо, старина, но не надо так урабатываться. Работа не волк, и всё подобное. Присядь, отдохни. ― И он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

― Боюсь, сэр, это будет неуместно. В любую минуту кто-нибудь может войти, ― чтобы пресечь дальнейшие уговоры, я поспешил перевести тему. ― Вы рассматривали альбом?

― Тот? А, да. Подарок от Бобби. Помнишь, когда они с Кресси сидели у нас, Бобби прожужжала все уши про свои гениальные фото? Прислала их целую тонну. Жуткая тоска. От Бобби я ожидал чего-нибудь повеселее. Ну, или поразнообразнее, что ли. Но старушке, похоже, совсем отказало воображение. Один и тот же снимок по двадцать раз, можешь в такое поверить, Дживс?

― С трудом, сэр.

― Одна и та же лужа или фонтан в разное время дня при разном освещении, и Бобби заявляет, что это искусство!

― В самом деле, сэр?

― На, сам посмотри!

Он протянул альбом, открыв на случайном месте, и я едва не вздрогнул: у фонтана на Трафальгарской площади был запечатлён лорд Харлек рядом с юношей явно ниже его по положению.

Я принялся листать. Трафальгарская площадь, видимо, была чем-то особенно дорога мисс Уикем, ей было посвящено около пятидесяти снимков, и, что самое ценное, на четырёх из них камера увековечила лорда Харлека, причём каждый раз лорд был в компании нового юноши.

― Могу я попросить вас о величайшем одолжении, сэр?

― Для тебя всё что угодно, Дживс! Могу спрыгнуть с крыши, поцеловать Огастуса [15] или вызвать на дуэль Спода ― всё, что захочешь!

― Я очень тронут, сэр, но попросил бы воздержаться от всего вами перечисленного. Однако если вы уступите мне этот альбом…

― Что? Альбом? Да, конечно, бери. Я и не знал, что ты в восторге от фотографии. Знал бы, завалил бы тебя альбомами по самую крышу. Флоренс тоже, по-моему, чего-то там щёлкает, я попрошу и у неё…

― Благодарю вас, сэр. Одного этого альбома будет вполне достаточно. Но, впрочем, если вы мне ещё подарите свой фотопортрет, я буду более чем счастлив.

― Разумеется! Сто, тысячу фотопортретов и самого себя, перевязанного розовой ленточкой! Дживс, ― он перешёл вдруг на шёпот, ― я очень-очень люблю тебя, чертовски сильно, просто как… ― он замолчал, подбирая сравнение.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь, я провёл по его щеке, тёплой и гладкой, он тут же поймал ладонь, прижал к лицу и потёрся о неё.

― Как… ― он поднял на меня лучащиеся глаза. ― …Дживс, с чем бы я ни пытался сравнить любовь к тебе, ничего не выходит. Мне кажется, таких огромных слов просто не бывает.

― Сэр. Когда я думаю о моей любви к вам, мне кажется точно так же.

 

P.S. 

Упомянутые четыре фото были посланы лорду Харлеку с комментарием, что это лишь самые невинные из имеющихся компрометирующих снимков, подавляющее большинство которых хранится у моих друзей, кои, в случае очередного случившегося со мной несчастья, передадут материал в редакции самых продаваемых британских газет.

Вскоре я получил ответ, в котором лорд выразил надежду, что я проживу долгую и не омрачённую никакими досадными происшествиями жизнь.

Таким образом, благодаря мисс Роберте Уикем, её фотоискусству и безграничной доброте мистера Вустера, уступившего мне свой прекрасный альбом, наше небольшое недоразумение с лордом Харлеком было полностью устранено.

 

 

**Примечания:**

 

[1] Доблестный рыцарь (франц.)

[2] Дживсу снилось, что он читает стихотворение Джона Китса «К Эмме». Разумеется, он читал его по-английски, а это перевод Ю. Кольцовой:

О, вслушайся: Флора вздохнула глубоко,  
И роза открыла прелестное око.  
Дыханья вечернего чист аромат,  
В наряде лучистом блистает закат.  
Давай устремимся к укромным полянам,  
В тенистые чащи, где в сумраке пьяном  
От пения фей чуткий воздух дрожит  
И сильф над закатным сияньем кружит.  
Когда же тебя одолеет истома,  
На ложе из трав отнесу невесомо.  
Присяду в изножье, любовью дыша.  
В нежнейших словах изольется душа.  
Столь тих будет шёпот, что ненароком  
Поддашься Зефира игривым урокам.  
В объятьях моих очнёшься от грёз,  
Внимая тем клятвам, что я произнёс.  
Зачем упускать всё блаженство мгновенья,  
Подобно глупцам, что бегут наслажденья!  
Даруй мне улыбку и лёгкой рукой  
Смятенное сердце моё успокой.

[3] Собственно, Дживс не одобряет Ницше. В одном из рассказов Вудхауса, где Дживс высказывается о чтении, навязанном Флоренс Крэй Вустеру, это звучит.

[4] Кот тёти Далии.

[5] Эти события происходили в рассказе Вудхауза «Брачный сезон».

[6] Песня Сольвейг из музыки к драме "Пер Гюнт", музыка Э. Грига, слова Г. Ибсена.  
youtu.be/R8AD75_sNJM

Перевод М. Слонова:

Зима пройдёт,  
И весна промелькнёт,  
И весна промелькнёт,  
Увянут все цветы,  
Снегом их заметёт,  
Снегом их заметёт;  
И ты ко мне вернёшься –  
Мне сердце говорит,  
Мне сердце говорит;  
Тебе верна останусь,  
Тобой лишь буду жить,  
Тобой лишь буду жить.  
А!.. 

Ко мне ты вернёшься,  
Полюбишь ты меня.  
Полюбишь ты меня.  
От бед и от несчастий  
Тебя укрою я,  
Тебя укрою я.

Если никогда мы  
Не встретимся с тобой,  
Не встретимся с тобой,  
То все ж любить я буду  
Тебя, о милый мой!  
Тебя, о милый мой!  
А!..

[7] Джон Китс, перевод А.Парина, «Ответ на сонет Рейнольдса, заканчивающийся словами:  
"Мне чернота в глазах куда милее,  
Чем подражанье сини гиацинта"». 

[8] Джон Китс, «Калидор», перевод Е. Фельдмана.

[9] Джон Китс, перевод В. Левика:

День отошёл и все с собой унёс:  
Влюблённость, нежность, губы, руки, взоры,  
Тепло дыханья, тёмный плен волос,  
Смех, шёпот, игры, ласки, шутки, споры. 

Поблекло все - так вянут вмиг цветы.  
От глаз ушло и скрылось совершенство,  
Из рук ушло виденье Красоты,  
Ушёл восторг, безумие, блаженство. 

Исчезло всё - и мглою мир объят,  
И день святой сменила ночь святая,  
Разлив любви пьянящий аромат,  
Для сладострастья полог тьмы сплетая. 

Весь часослов любви прочёл я днём  
И вновь молюсь - войди же, Сон, в мой дом!

[10] «Так говорил Заратустра», философский роман Фридриха Ницше.

[11] Джон Китс, «Девчонка из Девона», перевод О. Чухонцева:

Девчонка из Девона, чем у тебя  
Набита ручная плетёнка?  
Видать, со сметаны так щёки румяны,  
Не дашь ли сметаны, девчонка? 

Люблю я твой мёд и цветы на лугах  
И очень люблю твоё масло,  
Но больше, признаться, люблю целоваться, -  
О, только не дуйся напрасно! 

Мне сладки и долы твои, и холмы,  
И овцы кудрявые в долах,  
Но сладкого слаще средь вереска в чаще  
Валяться на травах медовых. 

Так что же? Повесим на иву платок,  
А рядом поставим корзинку  
И ляжем в теплыни на зыбкой перине  
Среди незабудок в обнимку. 

[12] Дживс имеет в виду «Песенку Пиппы» Роберта Браунинга, которую Берти в рассказах Вудхауза неоднократно цитирует, как правило, по утрам. 

The year 's at the spring,  
And day 's at the morn;  
Morning 's at seven;  
The hill-side 's dew-pearl'd;  
The lark 's on the wing;  
The snail 's on the thorn;  
God 's in His heaven—  
All 's right with the world!

Мой перевод:

Утро года,  
Утро дня,  
Семь утра.  
Склон холма покрыт жемчужной росой.  
В небе ласточка,  
Улитка у пня,  
Бог на облачке,  
И всё хорошо.

[13] Джон Китс, «Песнь четырёх фей», перевод Е. Фельдмана.

[14] Кесарю кесарево (лат.)

[15] Кот тёти Далии, если вдруг кто-то позабыл))


End file.
